O Future Tell of Secrets
by Remo Con
Summary: It's starts out basic, Hermione's parents are killed and Snape becomes guardian. But then people from the future show up, determined to change the past events and the Dark Lord has a secret which could be the key to his defeat or victory... Now COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and therefore I own everything! Severus, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, everything! This is actually the end of the seventh book and the eight book which no one except I know is going to exist, so that means I deserve reviews, lots of reviews. 'Specially since all the lawyers are glaring at me now and a really mean and nasty police man is dragging me out the door to a courtroom where J.K. Rowling is going to sue me for saying this. *Sigh* I own nothing, yet, except for the plot. But mark my words, I will own something soon, if not sooner! *Evil Laughter*

**PROLOGUE**

It loomed over the house, as if daring everyone to challenge it's meaning. Perhaps it was best that they had lived in a remote place, there were no neighbors for over a mile so there had been no muggle minds to erase. But then again, if they had lived in a city they might have been spared. That, however was probably untrue. 

The group entered the house, knowing full well what to expect. And true to the mark's meaning, they found what was almost a comforting familiarity, to find that the meaning had not changed to something worse. It was not a good thing to one girl who was away in her final year at school, though.

On the ground lay two, unmoving bodies. Their eyes were open, looking almost afraid and yet almost relieved as well. A note rested on top of the man's back.

_What do you think, my daughter? Less foolish muggles in the world, and now I can take you back. I will not be stopped. _It read. 

"Poor Miss Granger," One man said gruffly, his magical eye not detecting any remaining death eaters. 

"What are you going to do, Albus?" A long, thing woman asked, changing out of her cat form. The rest of the group, consisting of a ragged-looking man, a large dog, and a pink-haired woman, looked intently at the old wizard. He sighed.

"For now I think I shall have to assign Miss Granger a guardian," He said, running a hand through his silvery beard. "I will think of what to do next later." 

"Who do you have in mind?" The ragged-looking man asked.

"Severus," The old man replied.

"What?" Every gasped, completely flabbergasted. 

"Yes, Severus should be perfect," He said more to himself than anyone. He glanced at the two dead muggles. "I trust you can handle this, Moody." The old man said.

"Of course," Came the quick reply. "Especially with young Tonks, Lupin and Black (A/N: who is my favorite character, so he isn't dead anymore) to help."

"Very well," The old man said. "Minerva and I must get back to the school. Miss Granger and Severus should be notified immediately." With that they disappeared.

**CHAPTER 1: ****_A Startling Request_**

Hermione Granger walked hurriedly through the halls. She had received a summon to Professor Dumbledore's office, it had said to be there as soon as possible. So here she was, almost running through the halls, wondering what the headmaster could want with her, when she suddenly rammed into something.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," A smooth, low voice said crisply. "For running in the hallway and hitting a teacher in the middle of the night." Hermione looked up into the eyes of Professor Severus Snape. 

"Sorry professor," She said, looking away. "I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office immediately." 

"In trouble again, Miss Granger?" Snape asked rhetorically. She ground her teeth together.

"Odd, though," He continued almost thoughtfully.

"What, may I ask, is so odd?" Hermione asked. 

"You see I was also just summoned to Dumbledore's office," Snape explained. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Come along you two," Professor McGonagall said briskly as she walked up from behind them. "Albus is waiting." Without another word the three walked up to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," McGonagall said. The gargoyle sprung away and stairs appeared. As they began their ascent the gargoyle closed behind them so curious students couldn't follow. Hermione noticed that the transfiguration teacher kept shooting looks of pity at her, but she was completely baffled as to why. Every so often the woman would look at Snape and shake her head sadly.

"I would appreciate it, Minerva," Snape finally snapped. "If you would either tell us what is wrong or keep your pitiful gestures to yourself." McGonagall scowled but stopped. The stairs ended and they stepped onto to a hard wooden floor. Pictures of previous headmasters smiled sadly or tisked in a comforting manor as Snape and Hermione passed them. 

"Severus, Hermione," Dumbledore said warmly, rising from behind his desk. "I'm glad you could come. I've something of the utmost importance to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Snape asked impatiently. "I'm sure I have better things to do. So it would be appreciated if you would hurry." The headmaster sighed and sat back down.

"Have a seat," He said. "You may go now, Minerva." She nodded and left. Hermione hesitantly sat while Snape continued to stand, looking increasingly annoyed.

"Last night there was an attack on a muggle family," Dumbledore said heavily. "The man and woman were killed." Hermione gasped, why was the headmaster telling her this? Beside her, Severus raised an eyebrow as if to ask the same thing. Their reactions did not go unnoticed by the old man.

"The reason I'm telling you this, Hermione," Dumbledore said slowly. "It was your parents who were killed."

"Wha-what?" Hermione stammered, gripping the arms of the chairs. Tears came to her eyes. She forced them not to fall. She would not cry, especially not in front of Snape. "Are, are you sure?" Dumbledore nodded.

"As sorry as I'm sure everyone is for Miss Granger here," Snape said coldly. "I fail to see why you requested _I_ be here when you told her." A faint twinkle came back into the headmaster's eyes.

"Hermione, as it is, will need a guardian," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But," She started to protest. Her parents might have been killed, but she was legally an adult and definitely did not need a guardian. The headmaster raised a hand to silence her.

"Here me out," He said. "Voldemort killed your parents, it is only logical that he will try and go after you. It is for your protection that you be placed in the care of a powerful wizard. This is where you come in, Severus." 

"If your about to say what I think your about to say," The potion's master hissed. "Then the answer is no."

"Severus will be your guardian until I see fit that you have no more need of one," Dumbledore continued as if no one had spoken.

"S-sir," Hermione said timidly. "Do I really have to, does it have to be Professor Snape?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Dumbledore asked good-natured tone. 

"No," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to offend anyone. "But wouldn't he be, to, er, busy?" The headmaster chuckled. 

"I'm sure Severus could find enough time to look after you," He assured the girl.

"I refuse to look after a child!" Snape growled. Hermione glared at him.

"I am not a child!" She retorted hotly. 

"Really," Snape sneered. 

"Really," She snapped. 

"Excuse me," Dumbledore interrupted politely. "But perhaps you should do something a bit more constructive with your voices, like deciding when you want to bring Hermione's things down to your quarters, Severus." Snape was fuming.

"The girl is not going to stay with me!" He said fiercely.

"I don't want to stay with him!" She said loudly.

"This is not a choice on either of your parts," Dumbledore said severely. "When the school year ends in a week, Hermione will be staying in the castle with Severus. I suggest your work things out soon. You may leave now." They both gaped at Dumbledore for a few minutes. Then they both stormed out. The headmaster chuckled.

"They don't realize how similar they are," He said to himself. "Ah well, they'll find out sooner or later." He looked down at the note on his desk, which he had taken from the Granger's house. The words my daughter' jumped out at him.

"I think the final battle will be coming soon," The old wizard whispered. "Very soon."

* * * * * * *

Outside the office, Severus and Hermione were glaring at each other in hopes that the other would drop dead on the spot.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" They both thought. "A whole summer, maybe longer, with him/her! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Come down to my office tomorrow after dinner," Snape said finally. "We'll discuss where you're to sleep and such then.

"Fine," Hermione said shortly. Then they both strode off in opposite directions.

* * * * * * *

Hermione stormed off to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry where deeply involved in a serious discussion about what they were going to do with their lives when they left Hogwarts a week from now. Not. They were in fact looking over a magazine they had subscribed to a while back called "Couldn't be a Witchitch with out Quidditch", which, to be honest, almost offended the young witch at it's complete lack of any thought at all. So deeply immersed in it were the two wizards that they failed to see their friend looking down at them, steaming with anger, also missing the part when she finally remembered her parents had been killed and slowly calmed down. And finally they were oblivious to the fact that tears began to make their way down Hermione's face silently and her running back out of the common room into the deserted halls, a look of pain and loneliness she was certain that she would bare all summer.

* * * * * * * * * *

Severus had had every intention of going to his own quarters in the bowels of the school, connecting to the dungeons in which many students were tortured, (excuse me, I mean educated') in the fine art of potion brewing. But no sooner had he gotten down there that he felt that he needed to be somewhere else. So, still simmering, he stormed off, cursing under his breath. Whatever was out there had better show up soon, or he would personally blast them if they took their time and made him miss a valuable night of sleep. 

He made his way around the castle, not seeing anything odd. Sighing, he decided he was just becoming paranoid. Not that that was odd in the least with all he had to do. Shaking his head he decided to look at the Astronomy tower and then go back to bed. So, cape billowing, he stalked off toward the tower.

* * * * * * *

As Severus walked up the final stairs in the tower he heard nothing and saw nothing. Taking a quick look he turned to go when something caught his eyes. Huddled in a corner was something. It appeared to be shaking. Wand out, Snape moved forward. When he was just a foot in front of it, it raised its head and he saw it wasn't an it at all.

It was Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, half between relief it wasn't something really nasty and anger that it was _her_ again. "May I ask what you are doing up here?" She didn't give a reply.

"Miss Granger," He began again, but then cut himself off. She was crying. Hermione looked away, ashamed at letting him see her like this.

Snape was at a loss for words. Here was Hermione Granger, top student since Dumbledore himself, tougher than nails because she stuck by Harry Potter, crying in a corner of the Astronomy tower. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Miss Granger," He said finally, he tone surprisingly soft. "You should go to bed." Trembling, she stood up shakily. Then before either of them knew what was happening she collapsed against him and sobbed into his shoulder. For a moment Severus didn't move. Then he placed his arms around her and just let her cry.

* * * * * * * 

Okay, I have a question for all you readers. I am planning on making two sequals to this story (yes, thinking a tad far ahead, but that's besidest the point) and for one I need it to be a Harry/? romance, but I HAVE NO IDEA WHO TO PUT HIM WITH!!!! So, this is where you come in. Please tell me who I should put him with, but first you need to know who he can not go with.

1. Hermione, obviously, she with Severus

2. Ginny, she is going to end up with Draco so she's out of the question.

3. Padma Patil, she and Ron get married and have a kid.

4. Minerva McGonagall, she's way to old for Harry and besides she's with Dumbledore.

5. Tonks, she end up with Lupin (if I don't kill them first)

6. The other Patil twin (who's name is currently eluding me) had moved to Canada, so she's out of the question.

Now, if you can think of someone else in the book who Harry could go with and give me a good reason as to why, then please, do. It will be greatly appreciated. If you can't think of someone from the book, make someone up. Give me the name, hair and eye color, skin color (white, black, tan, if she's an alien, then green or something), favorite food, color, etc. List of any friends, name of parents, what her wands made of (this is vital information, though I could make some of it up.) And anything else you can think of.

Well, this is officially my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. I read too many Hermione/Severus get together fics and I couldn't resist. They're so cute together, ne? ~Remo


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: End of the School Year Draws Closer

Morning came swiftly and with vengeance. The sun beat down brutally on top of all the students and most had escaped into the cooler parts of the castle because exams were finished, as were classes for the year. Hermione walked around the deserted ground outside. She had no wish to take part in the talks of what they were going to do during their last summer as free, non-working, men and women. The memory of last night crept up on her with unwanted clarity. What had she been thinking to do that? It was Snape for crying out loud! At first she thought of avoiding him until the end of school year feast, but then she remembered he was now her guardian, and visibly paled at the prospect of having to put up with him all summer, if not longer, with that hanging over her head.

She sighed and sat under a big pine tree, hoping that perhaps the shade would help clear up her clouded head. She leaned back… and felt something a tad bit softer than a tree trunk. Holding her breath she turned her head around and saw-

Professor Severus Snape, asleep under the pine tree. Had the situation not been so embarrassing she might have felt inclined to laugh. He looked so much younger, more innocent when he was asleep. But she had a feeling he would not look so much like that if he were to awaken and find her lying on top of him. She quickly sat up, praying he wouldn't wake up. For some reason she couldn't fathom, God had turned against her and sure enough, Snape woke up.

"Miss Granger," He said, sounding coolly amused. "We seem to be making a habit of running into each other in the most deserted of places." She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, well," She said hurriedly. "I better be going." He smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"What?" She said, her mouth dropping open. Did Snape want her to stay with him? Was the universe coming unglued? No, Hermione decided, just hers.

"I sincerely doubt you have somewhere urgent to go," Severus said, looking at her curiously. Why ever was she staring at him? "You could come to my quarters now and figure out where you were going to sleep, if you wish."

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling somewhat disappointed. _Why?_ A little voice asked inside of her. _This is Snape remember? Anyhow, what did you expect?_ To be honest, she wasn't sure. And she didn't want to know. "All right."

"Come on then," Snape stood up quickly and waited for her to do the same. Making sure she was going to follow him, Severus started the rather long walk down to his carefully hidden quarters. Wouldn't want nosy students to come and mess around in there, now would you?

* * * * * * * *

Students, who had foolishly gone into the dungeons, thinking that the potions master was out, scrambled out of corners, and those who had been making out in the shadows quickly broke apart and dashed away from the scowling potions master. Severus looked around to make sure everyone had gone, if a student heard the password to his quarters it would only be trouble. He didn't really want to have to explain to angry parents why he had hexed their child. Once he was sure everyone was gone he turned to Hermione and said, "Come on." She nodded and scurried to catch up as he strode off toward a statue of a rather mean looking snake.

"William Shakespeare," He said in a tone barely more than a whisper. Severus may have been almost completely positive no one was listening in, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"You know who Shakespeare is?" Hermione said in a disbelieving voice as the statue moved aside to let them in.

"Not all muggles are incompetent fools, Miss Granger," Snape said, temporarily forgetting she was muggle-born, stepping through the doorway. "I personally think Shakespeare really should have been a wizard."

"Muggles are no more incompetent than wizards, Professor Snape," Hermione said coldly, tears once more stinging her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Severus said sharply, turning around with every intention of telling her off for using that tone of voice with him. But when he came face to face with her he found her crying once more. _Why is it these muggle born witches can't seem to stop crying?_ He thought irritably. Then it dawned on him. 

"Muggle-born," He said faintly. "Miss Granger, I am sorry for what I said about muggles. I did not mean to insult your parents." So blinded by the grief that had once more engulfed her, Hermione failed to be stunned at Professor Snape's apology.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," She spat, her bitter voice ringing throughout the dungeon. She trembled, not really feeling angry at Snape but more so at Dumbledore for doing this to them, and a bit at herself. Voldemort wouldn't have killed her parents it it wasn't for her friendship with Harry. Deep down she knew she shouldn't feel guilty over something an evil, stonehearted man had done. But yet she couldn't help it. 

Severus was once more feeling quite baffled and useless. What was one to do in a situation like this? He was not one to give out comfort, although he knew all too well what it was like to lose your parents to the dark lord. However his experience had been worse. It had left him cold and distant from everyone, knowing that getting close to another person was a chance to get hurt again. It had even led up to his becoming a death eater. He didn't want Hermione to end up like him, but he still had no idea what to do about comforting her. _Curse you, Albus,_ he thought, _Curse you._

"Miss Granger, why don't you come in?" Severus said, placing an arm around her shoulder and wondering if it was the right thing to do. She nodded briefly and wiped her eyes on the right sleeve of her robe. She leaned in closer to Severus as they walked in, feeling the need for a comforting touch. _This is Snape, remember?!_ A little voice inside her screamed. _What do you think you're doing?! You might as well try and get comfort from a cactus! _ But she silenced it and closed her eyes as Severus led her into his quarters.

* * * * * * * *

The dark lord sat in a great armchair before a dead fire. The air was stale with the June heat and it was quiet. He was the only one in the Riddle house. It had been almost an entire day since he had killed those pitiful muggles. He remembered the exhilaration of it, the surge of power flowing through him as he said the killing curse. He realized then he had allowed the death eaters too much power and gave them too many of the jobs he should handle himself. Yes, the dark lord needed to speak with his followers, one in particular, and mother had always said there was no time like the present. Lifting up the left sleeve of his robe, revealing an unnaturally pale arm, he rolled it so it would stay and placed one long finger on the mark that had come to represent himself and his work. It burned even darker but he felt no pain. However, all those who had taken and oath to serve him forever would be, and would know to come. They had not the courage to disobey. 

* * * * * * * * *

"It would help if you open your eyes," Snape suggested. But Hermione had trouble deciding whether to call the tone sarcastic or playful. Her grip on his arm tightened, he winced, sure there was going to be little marks from her fingernails. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for anything from a dark cave with bats and demons to a gloomy room with objects used to torture students with and a few skeletons lying around. But when she opened her eyes she gasped anyway. It was definitely not what she expected.

The walls were and emerald shade with beautiful art, muggle and other alike. The ceiling was like the one in the Great Hall, showing the weather outside so at the moment it was just a clear blue with a dab of clouds here and there. The floor was a dark brown, smooth wood. A carefully placed fireplace sat in the middle of the east wall, a medium sized couch was several feet away from it and when Hermione went over and touched it lightly she found it to be a fine black leather. On it lay two dark purple pillows, one at each end, their cases were made of velvet, and for the first time Hermione wondered how much money Snape really had.

Turning around she realized that Snape's quarters were not so much fashioned in a square but a pentagon. At the more northern wall was a door and two more to the west. She wondered where they led.

Severus smirked as he watched the awe wash over the girl's face. He knew this must be shocking. After all he was the mean potions master, less formally known as a greasy-git. 

"As much as I know you'd like to stay here, Miss Granger," Severus said. "I think it would be best if you came and saw your room." She nodded and walked over to him in sort of a daze. He led her to the second door on the west wall. As he opened the door her eyes became even wider, feeling like they would never go back to their normal size again.

The room was painted a dark midnight blue with the same enchantment on the ceiling as outside. In the middle was an enormous canopy bed with silver sheets. The frame was the same color as the floor outside, for here there was a thick carpet that was a deep scarlet shade. A door was on the eastern wall. In the corner was a chair that looked soft and comfortable, perfect for reading. A little table stood beside it, the same dark wood as the bed. On it were a candle that appeared unused and a vase of fresh flowers. Leaning up against the western wall was a gigantic book case filled with books Hermione had been dying to read and other she had never even heard of.

"Wow," Hermione managed to say. Severus almost smiled at her reaction, but then suddenly pain seared through his left arm. Clutching it with his right hand he grimaced.

"Miss Granger," He said through clenched teeth. "Please go and inform Dumbledore I've gone to a meeting." Briefly their eyes met and she turned pale, knowing that he was going to a death eater meeting and would soon be in Voldemort's presence. Then she nodded and ran off to the headmaster's office.

* * * * * * * * * *

__

Next Chapter: Snape goes to the death eater meeting and Harry and Ron find out about what Hermione will be doing this summer. (Cackles evilly) ~ Remo


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****_Unexpected Worry_**

Hermione ran, ignoring the stitch in her side. She was breathing hard, it was long way from Snape's quarters to Dumbledore's office. Closing her eyes briefly she tried to sort out her thoughts. Snape's quarters were wonderful, so different from the gloomy dungeons in which he taught. And he seemed almost, nice? How could Snape be nice? To top it all off, Hermione felt worried, actual worry, not that Dumbledore's best spy would be discovered, but actual worried that Severus would be hurt. Wait, when did she start calling him by his first name?

So lost in thought she ran right into two people who happened to be looking for her.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron gasped when they saw who was now lying on the ground next to them.

"Harry, Ron," She said, inwardly groaning. She stood up quickly. "Look, I have to go." They each grabbed an arm before she could run off.

"We've been looking for you," Harry told her impatiently. 

"Yeah, it's dinner," Ron said irritably, his stomach growling.

"Sorry guys," Hermione said apologetically. "But I have to go!" She wrenched her arms from their grips and dashed off.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then ran off after her.

* * * * * * * * *

The dark lord carefully observed the circle of death eaters before him. They all wore the same thing, but he knew who was who. Some stood nervously, at tense air about them. Other stood defiantly, as if asking him to test their loyalty. Then there were a very few who stood casually, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. Severus Snape was one of those few.

"My loyal death eaters," The dark lord said, his tone imposing yet rather quite. But the entire room was so silent it carried so making it seem louder. "I have come to the decision that you are becoming to arrogant. You are killing to many muggles and wizards without my consent. And of your ranks I know one of you has just received a great burden from Dumbledore. It would be best if you just come forward and said it, your punishment will be less painful that way." A chill and silent thought went around the circle. Who was the dark lord talking about? Who would he be punishing?

Severus acted like all the others, although he knew only to well who the dark lord was talking about. But, it did interest him as to why the dark lord would care about what happened to one mudblood girl.

"You," The dark lord said, pointing his wand at Severus.

"Me," He said calmly, although his heart was racing.

"Tell me, loyal death eater," The dark lord said in a lofty tone as all other death eaters' eyes glued on Snape. "Why is it you are doing something for Dumbledore?"

"It would have been suspicious had I refused, my lord," Severus lied easily. The dark lord considered this for a moment.

"Fine," The dark lord said. "Crucio!" 

* * * * * * * *

Hermione stopped in front of the gargoyle. 

"Fizzing Whizbees," She said, panting.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry shouted. "Wait for us!" Ignoring them she began to walk up the staircase. With a final burst of speed they managed to get onto the staircase before the gargoyle shut.

Hermione was already at the top of the stairs. Soon she disappeared out of sight. Harry put a finger up to his lips and motioned for Ron to follow his lead. Ron nodded and they began up the staircase. When there was only five stairs left Harry got down on his knees, so Ron did too. They climbed up to more stairs that way, then stuck their head up so they could hear what was being said.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, sounding a little frantic. "Professor Snape had gone to a death eater meeting!" Albus looked over the girl before him and smiled. Her hair was everywhere and her face flushed. In her eyes he could see worry, and a little fear. _Yes,_ he decided, _It was the right thing to put them together._

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly. "You should go to dinner now." Hermione's mouth dropped opened.

"W-what?" She spluttered indignantly. "Go to dinner!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said patiently. "It wouldn't be very good for you to starve, now would it?" Hermione gaped at him for a few seconds.

"I can't believe you're not worried," She hissed. "He's only going to be my guardian for a while and **I** am worried. You are like his father and you're just sitting there calmly like there's nothing wrong!" Harry and Ron looked at each other, their shock mirroring off each other's faces.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said evenly, his tone more forceful. "I assure you I am worried about Severus, but there is nothing I can do." Hermione glared at him for a moment then stalked back off toward the door. Harry and Ron turned around and tried to run away before Hermione could see them but-

"So," She said flatly when they got in the hallway as she stepped out of the passageway. "You heard everything I assume." They nodded.

"Snape's your guardian!" Ron blurted out.

"Man, Mione, we feel bad for you," Harry said sympathetically. For some reason, Hermione felt herself boil over in rage.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You don't know anything about Severus! He's more civilized and definitely more intelligent than both of you combined! So just shut up!" They both stared at her for a moment.

"What did he do to you?" Harry said finally. Hermione glared daggers at him, then stormed off.

"What about dinner?" Ron called after her.

* * * * * * * *

Hermione went back to Snape's quarters. There she got a book from her new room and then sat on the couch in the main room, waiting for Severus to come back. Though it appeared that she was deeply immersed in the book, she was really not reading a word of it at all. Her mind kept thinking about what had happened over the past two days. First finding out that her parents had died, then getting Snape as a guardian. Then crying in Snape's arms in the Astronomy tower, and coming to his quarters, and what she had said to Harry and Ron. Hermione just didn't know what to think anymore.

* * * * * * * * *

Severus limped through the dungeons.

"William Shakespeare," He said hoarsely, barely managing to drag himself through the doorway. He got a few steps in, then collapsed upon the wooden floor, bleeding badly. The thump he made as he hit the floor woke up Hermione, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Professor!" She screamed as she saw the state he was in. His skin was a deathly white and he appeared to be bleeding from the side, his head and his left arm. She ran over to him and dragged him over and put him onto the couch. There she tore off his robe (A.N: He's wearing pants under it for all of those who tend to think bad thoughts) so she could better examine his wounds.

"Oh why did I bring bandages," She whispered, tears coming to her eyes again as she saw the large gash on his side and another running down his left arm. Knowing if she didn't stop the blood flow he would die, she ripped of large pieces of her own robe and bound the wounds as best as she could. The one on his head appeared to have stopped bleeding of its own accord. Making sure he was as good as she could get him, Hermione took one last glance at him and left to get Madame Pomfrey.

* * * * * * *

_Oooh! Thank you so much for responses on my question. I like the surfer girl one, but please give me more ideas because I won't pick until the end of this story. And now I have to ask another question: Who wants to tell me what a beta reader is? Wow, that makes three whole chapters and a prologue. Not bad. Next time: Severus has a little guardian angle by his bedside in the nice and totally white hospital wing. Harry and Ron scowl at each other a little, blaming themselves for not keeping a better eye on Hermione and Hermione gets even more confusing emotions, love? Not yet, but don't worry, that will come in good time. Ah yes, and finally I will own something! A certain girl, who I own, will show up in the next chapter. *Sniffles* I so happy. ~ Remo_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ****_A Guardian Angel and Lunch _**

Severus Snape was lost in darkness. He felt no pain, but then he felt nothing else. _I must be how a ghost feels,_ he thought, still devoid of any emotion. _Am I dead then?_

"Severus, you must hold on," A beautiful voice told him forcefully. But it also sounded as though she was crying. "Please wake up!" _Is she crying for me?_ He wondered. Something nagged at the back of his mind but when he tried to find it, he found himself lost in a sea of fog.

"Please wake up," The voice said again, that time sounding more faint. He tired to follow it but it was no use. All around him fog swirled, as if taunting him for being trapped in his own mind.

* * * * * * * * *

Madame Pomfrey watched Hermione from the other side of the hospital ward. The care, the worry, and –was it love? – astounded the medi-witch. Never since Severus had come to this school had any, save for the headmaster, cared about him in even the remotest of sense. He had always been such a lonely boy, and even now when he was working so hard for the order, coming back almost half-dead from every death eater meeting, people still shunned him and criticized him. _Of course, _the medi-witch thought wryly, _It wouldn't hurt him to have a change in his attitude toward everyone else. _Tears made their way down Hermione's face.

"There, there dear," Madame Pomfrey said, patting the girl's shoulder. "He'll be alright."

"I hope so," Hermione sniffed. "There's so much I don't know about him. I don't know if I could bare it if he died with every one hating him." Smiling kindly down upon the young witch, Madame Pomfrey handed the girl a tissue.

"Wipe your eyes," She instructed. "Now, go and get some food." When Hermione started to protest she held up a hand. "He'll still be here when you get back, and I know he wouldn't be happy if you got sick worrying yourself over him. Now go." Smiling weakly, Hermione nodded and got up. Her stomach growled.

"Maybe I am a little hungry," Hermione admitted, laughing a little as she walked off to the kitchens.

* * * * * * * * * 

Harry and Ron stared into each other's eyes, both scowling heavily.

"Why did she yell at us?"

"I don't know Ron."

"Why did she stick up for Snape?"

"I don't know Ron."

"Why does she care about Snape?"

"I don't know Ron."

"Do you know anything Harry?"

"I don't know Ron."

"I'm confused."

"Me too, me too."

And so they continued to stare and scowl, contemplating new ways to be more confused.

* * * * * * * * *

Dumbledore watched as Hermione rushed back to the hospital wing, having scarfed down a quick meal. He ran his hand thoughtfully through his long, silvery beard. Truly he was amazed at how fast they were growing together. He had expected it to take all summer at least, if not into the next school year. Which reminded him, he would have to remember to ask Miss Granger is she was interested in becoming the new DADA teacher.

* * * * * * * * *

The fog continued to blow and tease Severus. Slowly, as he willed himself not to go crazy, he felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body. That tingle turned into an ache and the ache into full-fledged pain. He bit his lower lip to stop from crying out. While the pain was terrible it did mean something good: he wasn't dead and was beginning to wake up. The fog began to lift and the space to lighten and then a picture began to from over his head. Hermione Granger looked down at him worriedly. But as he looked at her closer he realized that she was not really Hermione at all.

"Who?" He croaked, his throat feeling dry, scratchy as if it hadn't been used in years. She smiled a half-smile that made her even more worn and depressed than before. Bringing herself down so that she was standing next to him he saw her eyes were the same dark, dark green as his own, not brown like Hermione's. She was a bit taller than Hermione too, but not quite as tall as him. Beyond that she appeared to be almost an exact duplicate of Hermione, on the outside at least.

"When you wake up," She told Severus, her voice lower than Hermione's and smoother. "I will be there waiting for you beside Hermione. I will explain myself more fully then. Now follow me." He didn't know who she was, nor where she came from, but for some reason Severus found himself trusting her completely. So he followed. They walked for what seemed like hours in the pure white void until suddenly a door appeared.

"Go through it," She instructed, then disappeared. He turned the handle and stepped through. 

* * * * * * * * *

Severus's eyes flickered open. It was now late at night. He groaned, his body hurt, badly. Casting his gaze over to the side of the bed he saw Hermione sleeping, she leaned against him and clutched his hand. On her right stood the woman who had brought him back from the darkest corner of his mind.

"You should sleep," She said shortly. He stared at her, wanting to ask who she was, how did she know him, where was she from, why was she here, but as he looked into those deep green eyes he felt himself grow weary and unwillingly fell asleep.

"Sweet dreamsfather." Then she left the hospital wing to go and find Dumbledore; there was much she had to tell him.

* * * * * * * * 

Thank you so much for your reviews! Really appreciate it, expecially fleria and Kitty McGonagall! And now I must say that the next chapter will be rated PG-13, but afterwards it should go back to PG. It won't be anything terribly bad, but just so ya know. Keep the reviews coming ~ Remo


	5. Chapter 5

****

CHAPTER 5: _O Future Tell of Secrets_

She came upon the gargoyle and realized instantly that it guarded Dumbledore's office. Now, what had her father said the password at this time was?

"Ah yes," She said, remembering. "Fizzing Whizbees!" The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. She stepped in and began the climb up to Dumbledore's office.

* * * * * * * * *

"Hello, Miss-" Dumbledore said graciously as she stepped into his office. Fawkes cooed softly, as if saying he approved of her. She smiled. It had been a long time since she had been in here.

"Snape," She supplied. "Selina Snape."

"Well, Miss Snape," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "What have you come to say of the future?"

"That it must be changed," Selina replied sharply, a deadened look appearing in her eyes. Dumbledore rose and walked over to her side.

"I believe we need to talk," He said gently. 

"Yes," Selina said, closing her eyes briefly. "But I do not want to have to repeat my story. Could you get everyone here?"

"If you'll tell me exactly who everyone is," Dumbledore said.

"Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Padma, Ginny, Draco-"

"Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore interrupted. She nodded. "Good to know that he finally makes up with Harry, then." Selina continued the list as though he hadn't said a word.

"Moody, all the Weaslys come to think of it, all the professors, Tonks and Kingsely Shacklebolt." 

"All right," Dumbledore said kindly to the girl. "They'll all be here in the morning. Where will you be if something should come up?"

"I'll be in the hospital wing," Selina answered. "I will bring Severus and Hermione once morning arrives and then everything will be told."

"Good night child," Dumbledore said softly as she walked away.

"Good night," Selina replied.

* * * * * * * * *

The sun rose slowly and Selina watched intently as the shadows were lifted from the ground. How long had it been since she had seen a sunrise? How long since there had been a sunrise to watch in her time? She turned away from the window, unwilling to dwell on such thoughts. Walking over to the bed, Selina gently shook Hermione then Severus, causing them to wake up. It was then Hermione realized how she had been sleeping and she jumped up, blushing. Severus groaned and sat up.

"Good morning," Selina said quietly. It felt strange to say that again.

"Who, who are you?" Hermione questioned.

"I am no one you know yet, and until you come with me to the headmaster's office it shall continue to say that way," Selina answered. "Can you walk, Severus?" He nodded and gingerly got off the bed. Hermione looked like she wanted to help him, but clearly knew he would refuse her.

"Let's go," Selina said and the three left the hospital wing.

* * * * * * * * *

"Thank you all for coming," Dumbledore said. Crowded in the rather spacious office was the group Selina had specifically requested. Everyone was staring at the strange girl who looked like Hermione. Severus and Sirius had even forgotten to insult each other and that was saying something. Selina looked at each of them in turn, her eyes drinking in the people who had died years before. She took a deep, shuddering breath to keep the tears, which threatened to come, at bay. If she started now then her story would never be told, and nothing would changer, her trip to the past a waste.

"Hello," she said to the crowd. "My name is Selina Snape and I am from the future." A collective gasp was heard and Mrs. Weasly whispered, "Selina _Snape_?!" 

"Why are you telling us this?" Sirius asked. "This could change the future you know."

"That is exactly what I hope it will do," Selina replied.

"But, that's illegal," Hermione said in shock.

"I don't care mother- Hermione," Selina said, looking at the ground. "You need to hear me out, all of you."

"Did you almost call 'Mione, mother?" Ron said incredulously. Selina smiled wanly.

"You might as well know," she said. "My parents are Hermione Granger and Severus Snape." Almost immediately the color drained from nearly everyone's face, except that is, for Draco Malfoy. He was laughing.

"Good one," he said through another fit of laughter. "You almost had me fooled for a minute there. Now who are you really?"

"I haven't hear you laugh since I was a baby, Uncle Draco," Selina said quietly. "And it's good for me to hear you now, as the last I did you sure weren't laughing, heck, you weren't even breathing." Draco stopped laughing, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"Will all of you listen to me?" Selina asked. "All of you, will you listen to me with out interrupting?" One by one they all nodded and so she took a deep breath and began.

"In my time it is dark. There is no son and very few free people. Voldemort rules all and he disposes of anyone and everyone who might be a threat. All of you are gone, and have been for many years. Father died seven years back and it is just us younger ones now. Though," she added with a small grimace. "We aren't so young anymore. I know you are wondering whom exactly I am talking of, so I shall tell you: Victoria Malfoy, Cherie Weasly, Artemis Potter and Ryan Black. Vickie is Ginny and Draco's daughter, Cherie is Padma's and Ron's, Artemis is Harry's adopted daughter, whom he saved from Lucius Malfoy when she was a year old, and Ryan is Sirius's son, but we never found out who his mother was. We are the last group resisting Voldemort.

"A month ago I was looking through father's old journals and in one he mentioned a time travel spell that was used to create time turners. So I researched it more in his books and found out how to do it, for Voldemort had destroyed all the time turners and I was forced to make a new one myself. 

"It was difficult, especially since I am the leader of the order now, though there is not so much to do anymore. And I had to care for Salazar, but I managed. Finally a few days ago in my time I finished. I got Salazar, told everyone where I was going and the next thing you know I was here. And I'm glad I am for it is about this time when Voldemort will make his next step toward taking over the world, the one that will ultimately insure his victory."

"What is he going to do?" Hermione asked. "And what can we do to stop him?"

"Who is Salazar?" Severus added. Selina looked sadly at him. She reached beside her and appeared to be grasping at air, until a man her age appeared and in her arms she held and invisibility cloak. The man had deadened, hallowed eyes and did not speak or look at anyone.

"This is Salazar," Selina said flatly. "He is my twin."

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked curiously. Harry elbowed him. Selina gave a short, bitter laugh.

"Last year, everyone remain in the order, and we had more then than we do now," Selina said quietly. "Went to Voldemort's castle, what used to be Hogwarts that is. Everyone felt it was one more attack and then either he died or we died. During the attack we soon found ourselves out numbered and Salazar told everyone to retreat. However many of us were killed before we could make it and Salazar was captured. Two months later we found him in a coma just a mile away from our new hide out. Grimwauld was no longer safe. He woke up in just a few weeks, but he's never gone back to normal. I just wish I knew what they did to him." No one spoke, horrified and shocked by the news.

"You didn't say what you-know-who is going to do yet," Bill Weasly said suddenly.

"I still don't understand your fear of his name," Selina said softly. "What he has done so far is nothing to be afraid of, compared to what he will do."

"What will he do?" Sirius demanded.

"Voldemort is going to take his child back," Selina said.

"No," a new voice said. Everyone turned to look at Salazar and for a moment it was very clear he was Snape's son. "To be entirely correct, grandfather is going to get his child back." Then he went back to a lifeless shell.

"Snape is Voldemort's son!" Harry exclaimed.

'No," Selina said. "Hermione is his daughter." Everyone began to laugh, except for Hermione, Severus, Selina, Salazar, and Dumbledore.

"Come one," Ron said, gasping for breath. "Hermione, you-know-who's daughter? Are you a complete nutter?" 

"Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore said sharply. Ron stopped laughing and the room went silent. "I assure you, Miss Granger is indeed Voldemort's daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said steadily. But she was shaking and Severus saw this and placed an arm around her.

"If you think that just because this girl says you're her parents then you can just consider yourself to be a couple with Hermione, then you've got another thing coming," Sirius threatened. "You are much too old for her."

"Really, Black," Snape said mockingly. "If I'm too old for Hermione, then what makes you think she'll fall in love with you who, if I'm correct, is almost a year old than I am." Selina giggled suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Sirius said irritably.

"Watching you tow fight feels like watching old reruns," Selina explained. "You two were always fighting over which one Salazar and I liked better."

"Er," Sirius said, starting to blush. "Just wondering, but who did you like better?" Selina shook her head.

"Ah," she said mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Moody growled, causing everyone to jump because they had forgotten he was there.

"I am touched by these little 'reunions'," Mad-eye said harshly. "But I believe the more important thing is Voldemort's return. Girl, what is going to happen?"

"July twenty-first Voldemort will gather his most loyal followers and they will go to 18 Hollows Ave and kill Mathew and Emily Grange. Hermione will go downstairs upon hearing the commotion and be stunned. Then Voldemort will perform," Selina shuddered. "The ritual."

"The ritual?" Hermione asked, her voice fearful.

"It would be easier if I just showed you," Selina said softly. "But if I do you must remember that this is what you're trying to stop, not what has been written in stone." Determined looks met her squarely in the eyes and she nodded.

"Just wait," Selina whispered. "It will come to you." A curious sinking feeling took hold of each and a horrific thing came to their minds. They were now seeing the ritual.

*

*

*

****

THE RITUAL

*

*

*

__

Hermione is bound naked to a fairy tombstone (think Aragorn's necklace in the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy), her mother's. Voldemort stand in front of her with only pants on and a gleaming gold dagger in his right hand. Yards behind him stand his most loyal death eaters, Malfoy, Crabbe, Golye, Lesteranges, and Nott. Hermione's eyes flutter open then close again. Voldemort raises the dagger and cuts a large X across Hermione's chest. She screams loudly, her cries echoing in the dark sky. Lightening crackles and thunder roars. Voldemort cuts himself in the same fashion but emits no sound. He drops the dagger and leans forward so the slashes touch. Hermione shudders but can do nothing. Voldemort lowers his head, mouth slightly open, snake like teeth glistening. He bites into her neck and begins to suck on her blood in a similar fashion to a vampire. A terrible pain courses through Hermione's body, feeling as though she was burning from the inside. Her mouth opens but no sound come sound, just a terrible rasping, choking noise, blood trickling out form the corner. Voldemort takes his lips off her neck and takes a step back. His mouth is stained with her blood and his chest a mingle of his and hers. His eyes glistening maniacally he opens his mouth and starts to chant:

"Blood that was stolen,

From eighteen back a day,

Poured back into the body,

Power replenished,

And life retaken,

Spell, which bound now, breaks,

And everything back I take."

A silver mist rises from Hermione's body and sinks into Voldemort. Her eyes roll upward and she falls unconscious. The dark lord lets out a cackle of victory and he and the death eaters vanish. Hermione is unbound and falls to the ground. Rain begins to come down.

*

*

*

****

END OF RITUAL

*

*

*

Everyone came back shaking, Hermione worst of all. Ginny was sick all over the floor, unable to get to a wastebasket quick enough.

"I know that was bad," Selina said quietly. "But I need you all to do one more thing."

"What/" Harry asked weakly.

"I need you to come to the future."

* * * * * * * * *

**__**

All right, what did you think of the ritual. I wasn't too sure what to do for that at first, and by the way yes it will be explained why he did that in the next chapter. Right now I would like to thank all my reviewers again and have no objection whatsoever to more reviews. Next Chapter: Visit the future, see why Selina needs it changed so desperately, meet the rest of the future Order, and find out more about the Ritual. ~ Remo


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:****_ A Greeting From the Future Order_**

"Go to the future?" Sirius said slowly. "Could we do that?"

"Yes," Selina answered. "But not all of you would have to come. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kinglsey, all the Weaslys except Ron, and all the professors except for father could stay."

"Why do I have to come?" Ron questioned, half complaining.

"Everyone is beginning to despair, we can't defeat Voldemort and everyone knows it. It would help Cherie to see you again I think," Selina told him.

"Cherie is my daughter, right?" Ron asked.

"Mh, hm," Selina said. "Now everyone who isn't coming, get out of here for a few minutes and that includes you, Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore isn't coming!" Harry exclaimed, aghast. 

"It would be to risky," Selina explained simply. "If Voldemort got a hold of him in the future, then he would never be able to come back to the present and the result would be catastrophic!" 

"Oh," Harry said. Everyone whom Selina had mentioned filed out, a few glancing back worriedly (Mrs. Weasly more than once until she almost fell down the stairs). 

"All right," Selina said. "This is what you have to do. Padma and Ron go and stand over in that corner, make absolutely sure you hold hands. Ginny and Draco, go and do the same in the opposite corner. Harry; stand in the corner down from Ginny and Draco and Sirius in the corner opposite him. Mom, dad, come with me. We're standing in the middle." Selina grabbed her brother's hand and together they walked into the center. Hermione and Severus followed uncertainty. Once they were all in place Selina took out what appeared to be a muggle stopwatch. Fiddling around with the buttons she got it to say 2036.

"Ready?" she asked everyone. They nodded. "Then let's go." She pressed the red button and the office filled with light. It circled around them, going faster and faster till it was just a blur. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had begun. They were in the future.

* * * * * * * * *

It became clear as soon as the lights had disappeared that they were no longer in Dumbledore's office. The land was dry and rocky and deserted houses, which had fallen into disrepair and decay lined along what used to be a street. Above the sky was black, or it might have been an extremely dark blue, no one could rightly tell. There was something in the air which just screamed danger, you didn't have to listen hard to hear it. But Ron wasn't listening at all.

"Where?" the redhead began. Selina glared at him and he shut up immediately. In her own time the Snape woman seemed much more dangerous and alert. She motioned for the group to follow her. She walked calmly over to one of the houses holding her brother's hand and pressed an apparently broken doorbell.

"Who is it?" a high but commanding voice asked.

"Selina," she answered. "An I've brought a few guests."

"Excellent," came the voice. The door swung open.

"Come on," Selina said and she stepping in with her brother. Harry shrugged and followed. Everyone else did the same.

* * * * * * * * *

Inside the house it was not dark or falling apart as could be expected, but bright and full of technology that was for too advanced to be muggle alone and far to muggle looking to be entirely magic. A lone witch stood waiting for them, her hair silvery and her eyes green. She was only about five foot four but and imposing nature hung around her like most wizards ware a cloak. Her pants were black and clung to her a bit like spandex but it was a material the group from the present had never seen before. Her shirt was a dark green and made out of the same stuff. She wore normal black boots and out of her right ear dangled a lightening bolt earring.

"Hey," she said, suddenly smiling. "Good to see y'all."

"Y'all?" Ron asked blankly.

"Artemis lived in the southern parts of the U.S. with Harry until he died ten years ago, then she moved back to England," Selina said, then added in a whisper: "But we haven't been able to get rid of the dreadful accent."

"I'm hurt," Artemis drawled, trying her best to look mortally wounded. "After all I've done for you."

"Don't start," Selina said irritably.

"Now are you gonna tell me that trip to the past didn't make you at least a little happier?" Artemis said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Dramatic enough?" Harry murmured. Artemis grinned.

"Somebody's gotta be, pops," she said.

"Pops?" Harry said in a strangled voice. Selina snorted.

"Guess you were always dead boring then," Artemis told him sadly. Harry gaped at her, strongly resembling a fish. Clearly he didn't know what to make of this woman who would someday be his daughter.

"Harry, why don't you go and talk with Artemis. She'll explain things more clearly to you than I have," Selina instructed firmly. So Harry, though a bit frightened truth be told, walked over to Artemis and they disappeared. 

"Where'd they go?" Ron and Sirius exclaimed.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione demanded.

"Relax," Selina said, putting her hands up and waving them back. "They'd just gone to another part of the house. The quidditch filed if I'm not mistaken. Artemis hasn't had a truly decent person to play with since Harry died."

"Don't you play quidditch?" Severus asked (oddly enough). 

"Yeah, but I'm a beater," Selina explained, or so she thought.

"If you're a beater, why can't she play with you?" Ron asked, confused. Selina smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot it was different in your time," she said apologetically. "You see everyone in the house plays quidditch, but all together we've only really got enough for one team, and that wasn't any good. So ever the loyal quidditch player and inventor, Artemis created robots that could take the place of other plays, but none of them are good enough to challenge Artemis as a seeker. Now follow me." Selina pressed a button on her necklace, which had suddenly appeared around her neck and the next second they were in a new room, which looked a lot like the Hogwarts library. Sitting in a large armchair, her legs over the side, was a tall, redheaded woman. She had light blue eyes and her clothes were like Artemis's except her shirt was blue and her earring was a simple ruby. On the other side of the room was a medium-height, pale-blonde haired woman standing on a ladder looking through one of the bookcases. Her shirt was amber and her earring a large sapphire crystal. Unlike Artemis and the redhead, who wore their hair in a simple ponytail, the blonde wore her hair in a braid, a very long, thin braid which reached just below her waits. The redhead looked up from her book and dropped it.

"What was that for Cherie?" The blond said irritably, not turning around. "You know we can't replace these books if you ruin them."

"Um, Vickie," Cherie said uncertainty, her voice reminding Ron strongly of a clarinet. "We have some visitors."

"Who could be-" Victoria stopped mid-sentence as she turned around. She looked at the people from the present, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes stopped on Draco and stayed there. Cherie looked sharply at Selina.

"Are they" the redhead trailed off.

"Real?" Selina prompted. Cherie nodded.

"Find out for yourself," Selina said, grinning wickedly. Cherie swung her legs over the chair and stood up, seeming even taller. Cherie walked over and hesitantly touched Ron's arm.

"Hey!" he protested. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Merlin," Cherie breathed. "They are real, so"

"Say hello to your seventeen year old parents and their friends," Selina said, smirking slightly at Cherie's total shock.

"Then that'd be mum and daddy," Vickie said, joining them.

"Daddy?" Ginny asked, sniggering. The look on Draco's face was priceless.

"Ever heard the phrase, daddy's little girl'? Selina asked innocently.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, pretty sure where this was leading.

"Before you say anything," Vickie interjected. "Our mums died first and our dad's raised us for the most part. So everyone here is, was, like that. Except for Rye, what would you call him? A daddy's little boy?"

"Nah," Cherie said frowning. "It doesn't work that way. A boy can be a momma's boy or you can't classify him."

"Whatever," Vickie said, rolling her eyes.

"Vickie and Cherie are like sister," Selina whispered. "Always arguing, but they're only cousins, really." She continued to speak in a louder tone. "Cherie, Vickie, would you show your parents around, and explain everything, would you," she added in an undertone.

"Come on Sirius, mom, dad. You aren't staying here." With another click to her necklace, the remaining three and her brother disappeared with her.

* * * * * * * * *

When they reappeared their settings had changed drastically. It was like they were outside in an evergreen/deciduous forest, and a flourishing one at that. A loud screech of a bird cut through the air. Everyone but Selina (and Salazar, but that's a given) jumped and looked up, seeing a large hawk circling overhead. It screeched again and then dived at them. They jumped back and a second later, standing next to Selina was a tall, lean, young man. He had a medium brown shade of hair and gray eyes. Unlike the girls he wore dark jeans and a loose gray T-shirt. But like the girls he had a single earring, his was the head of a dog. He had tanned skin and as soon as he looked at the small group he grinned, and suddenly it was alarmingly easy to tell who he was.

"You must be Ryan," Severus observed dryly.

"How could you tell?" Ryan asked in a mock serious voice, struggling to frown. It didn't work and he began to grin even more.

"You know," Ryan remarked randomly. "I must be the only one who is actually still younger than both my parents at the moment."

"How old are you?" Hermione asked.

"Seventeen," Ryan answered promptly. "Selina, Salazar and Cherie are thirty, Vickie is twenty-nine, and ancient Artemis is thirty one." 

"No one asked how old I was," Selina snapped.

"Thirty," Sirius said, an eyebrow raised. "Wow, you're a lot older than I thought you were."

"But you're still older," Selina said, overly sweet.

"Not much!" Sirius protested feebly. "And Snape's the same age!"

"Whatever," Selina said, shaking her head dismissal. "This is your stop, Black, see you later." And the future Snape family vanished.

* * * * * * * * *

Harry slumped to the ground, panting slightly. Never, in his entire time at Hogwarts had he ever bee up against someone as good as Artemis. She landed, a smirk planted firmly on her face and the snitch in her right hand. The robots, which had made up the rest of their teams, walked off the field and got into their pods, for you see in the way back of the field was a long row of about thirty-six stasis pods where the robotic quidditch players were kept until they were needed.

"Thank you," Artemis said as a new robot, which unlike the quidditch plays who looked like humans to the naked eye, looked clearly metal and it took their brooms form them then vanished into the field.

"How did it do that?" Harry asked amazed. "And how do you get from place to place in this building? What is this place anyway?"

"Going backwards," Artemis said, smiling. "This building is called 4PD, each of us who lives here had a special device, in my case a bracelet, in Selina's a necklace, which is charmed by an appartion spell but coded to that persons' DNA so it only works for them, and that robot merely went down the staircase into my workshop." Harry looked back at the spot where the robot had just vanished and was startled to see a staircase there instead of part of the field.

"That was charmed to look like part of the field," Artemis explained, seeing his confused look. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. Dropping his hand she began her way down. Harry followed cautiously, still not completely comfortable in this place. That reminded him.

"What does 4PD stand for?" he asked Artemis.

"Number four, Privet Drive."

* * * * * * * * *

"What I wanna know is how does Ginny end up married to Malfoy?" Ron said first thing.

"And how do I end up with Ron?" Padma asked.

"As great as my dad is, he's about as observant as an earthworm," Cherie murmured. Vickie giggled briefly.

"Mum and daddy are already dating, secretly," Vickie began. Cherie and Vickie then had to laugh at the horrified expression on Ron's face.

"They-how-when-I-how?" Ron stuttered.

"Do you want to explain, or should I?" Vickie asked her future parents.

"You can," Ginny replied, smirking. "I have a feeling you'll do it so well."

"Thank you," Vickie said, sweeping a small mock bow. "Let me show you" The same sinking feeling came over them as when Selina had showed everyone the ritual, and a new set of images came to their minds.

*

*

*

_Ginny was sneaking carefully back to the Gryffindor tower. It wouldn't do to get caught after coming back from breaking up with Justin Fletch-Flintchly, it wouldn't do at all! She was about to round another corner when she heard low, urgent voices coming the other way. She pressed herself against the wall and hoped she wouldn't be noticed. Then she caught snatches of conversation, which ignited her curiously. _

_"Just go his dark mark-" that had to be Professor Snape._

_"Willingly?" Dumbledore perhaps?_

_"-father forced-" Snape again._

_"-he'll be fine-" definitely Dumbledore. Ginny then heard the click of a door shutting and the halls were silent again. Ginny knew she should get back to Gryffindor tower, but she had to know whom they were tailing about. The door opened and closed again and Professor Snape and Dumbledore walked by, somehow not seeing her. Once they were out of sight Ginny looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming then dashed over to he door and opened it. Surprising the door opened and she stepped in and shut the door behind her. What she say, lying on a bed on the left side of the room made her hold her breath. Draco Malfoy lay there, his lips cracked and bleeding, a black eye and large gash across his forehead. His shirt was off and she could see many old scars and a few new ones that were still bleeding. It looked to Ginny like Draco's father beat him, but even Lucius Malfoy wouldn't sink that low, would he? Draco's good eye opened. _

_"Here to see Draco Malfoy beaten," he asked hoarsely._

_"No," she said softly. She walked over to the bed. He looked worse up close. "What happened?"_

_"Why should I tell you?" Draco demanded painfully. _

_"Because you need to tell someone," Ginny said quietly. "And I'm as good as anyone." He looked at her for a long time then opened his mouth and said, "Fine." _

_"This morning I received a letter from my father that said to meet him at the Shrieking Shack, since you now we were going to Hogsmeade today. I did, and I went alone, not suspecting anything unusual. But when I got there he grabbed my hand and apparated out of the village to a strange old house. He told me I was to receive the dark mark. I told him I didn't want to, but he forced me into a room and there was the dark lord. He burned the mark onto my arm and then told me he saw I would make a very good servant. Then my father took me to our manor and beat me for trying to disobey him. When he left he room I just barely managed to use flew powder and get to Severus's quarters. He brought me to the headmaster and here I am." Tears were streaming down Draco's face by the end of his tale. Ginny was shocked. How could someone's own father be so cruel and to be in front of you-know-who and get the dark mark against your own will, and now Draco Malfoy was crying? This was a bit too much to digest all at once._

_"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked once she had semi-sorted her_ _thoughts out._

_"I'm going to become a spy for Dumbledore like Severus," though his voice trembled there was something firm and definite about the way he looked and Ginny had no doubt he would. She summoned a chair and sat down. Taking his hand she smiled._

_"You won't be alone, Draco," Ginny told him. He smiled in return then fell asleep. She briefly let go of his hand and pulled the cover up. She stayed by his side all night._

*

*

*

"So that's where you were," Ron said faintly.

"That's where I was," Ginny agreed politely. 

"Never repeat what you saw, Weasly," Draco warned.

"Even he couldn't be that stupid," Padma said in a perfectly audible voice. Ron scowled at her.

"I still can't see myself in love with her," Ron muttered.

* * * * * * * * *

Sirius looked at Ryan. Ryan looked at Sirius. Neither spoke a word but neither felt that it was needed yet. Spontaneously and simultaneously they both transformed. A hawk flew above a large black dog and they moved deeper into the forest. 

* * * * * * * * *

Back in the present time Voldemort sensed a change in the magical atmosphere. Several great powers had just vanished. _How could that be?_ He wondered. But he answer became clear very quickly. They had traveled somewhere in time.

"Surely Dumbledore hasn't resorted to time travel to be rid of me," Voldemort murmured. No, he couldn't see that good wizard doing something like that. Even he wouldn't get something done that way, because she had always disapproved of time travel and not using it was the last way to hold onto her.

* * * * * * * * *

**_*Squeals in excitement* I have 26 reviews! That is the most I've ever gotten. Thanks to all of you, who have reviewed, I really appreciated it. Anyway, I might not update again for another week or two 'cause it's February break and I think I'll be lazy. Next Chapter: The next chapter will be a blast from the past. You'll see Voldemort's relationship with _****_her_****_, who incidentally is Hermione's real mother. You'll see how Hermione ended up with the Grangers and the ritual will be explained. A side of Voldemort which supposedly doesn't exist will be shown so be warned, major OOCness in the next chapter! _**

**_~ Any questions you readers have, ask them now because I'm actually going to take the time to answer them starting this chapter. I bet you have some, because after all, I have my friends read them before I post them up and it's a rare occasion where I don't have to explain something. ~ Remo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

A/N: Oh My God, I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been VERY busy!

To answer your question: OOC stand for Out Of Character - again, sorry!

CHAPTER 7: _Riddle's Truth_

June 10th, the day she left all those years ago. Voldemort stared moodily into the dead fireplace. Wormtail sat cowering in the corner of the room. The silvery hand which the dark lord had given to him three years ago glittered unnaturally and brightly in the dark of midnight. Sick of the complete black Voldemort took out his wand and created a fire, thinking how if everything went as planned he would no longer require a wand for such a trivial task, or at all really.

"Wormtail," the dark lord said suddenly.

"Y-yes m'lord?" the rat-like man asked, trembling even worse.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What?" Wormtail asked, startled and certain he had heard wrong. The dark lord would never ask such a thing, for he was evil and did not deal with the fool's emotion love.

"I said, have you ever been in love?" Voldemort repeated, annoyed. "Can you not comprehend such a simple question? Answer me now. Have you are have you not?"

"N-no m'lord," Wormtail stammered.

"I thought as much," Voldemort said in a lofty manner. "Well Wormtail, let me tell you a tale of a foolish man who once thought he was."

"Yes m'lord," Wormtail answered quickly. For a moment it was quiet and had Wormtail been daring enough he would have looked into his master's eyes and seen ghosts of tears and a far off look of remembrance. Then Voldemort began to speak.

* * * * 1983 * * * * *

Melissa Rivera, 34, was ticked off. It was easy to tell just by looking at her. Her hair, which was a chocolate color brown, was hanging loosely around her shoulders when she usually wore it up in a bun. Her thin, white face seemed especially tense, her dull brown eyes flashing. She had a small nose, but it flared out when she was angry and if it went out any wider than it was at the moment a whole swarm of bumblebees could fly up it. At five ten she towered over most of her employees in the bookstore she owned, as they all seemed to be midgets, so her high-heeled black books didn't help at all. Her skirt was a dark red and reached to her knees, and she had on a loose white blouse. But most significantly was the golden serpent necklace, which she wore over her blouse, her earrings just simple gold hoops. The reason for Melissa's distress was a new employee had been extraordinarily rude to their best customer and told him never to come back. Melissa doubted he would, and so now she was down a worker and customer as she had fired that employee on the spot. She sighed and plopped down onto the stool behind the cash register. It was lunch, so she was finally alone. She leaned over and put her head on the counter and began to bang her head upon it, missing the ringing as the front door opened.

"Bad time?" asked a vaguely pleasant voice. She hurriedly lifted her head up and stood.

"No, no, of course not," the flustered woman said, a red tint coming to her cheeks. "Can I help you with anything?" Just beyond the doorway stood a tall, six three at least, man. Who, thought a bit odd looking, was quite handsome. Pale blond hair (A/N: I know, I know, he has brown hair in the movie, but pretend he died it or something) that was almost white fell away from the top of his head to just below his ears. He had a medium sized nose and nice regular sized lips. His fingers were long, but slim and looked like they were deft at hard things that large beefy hands would be unable to do. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and black jeans. However the truly strange thing about him was his eyes: they were red.

"I'm here to purchase _Dark Theory_ by Kailian Bagdon," the man said smoothly. Melissa's eyes narrowed.

"So, you're a wizard," she stated.

"And you're a witch," he retorted. "Now do you have the book or not?"

"Yes," Melissa replied tersely. "But I'll need your name before I can give it to you, also your address and place of reference."

"Place of reference?" he inquired.

"Where I can go and make sure you're not a wanted criminal," she explained with a small smile. "As this is a book about the dark arts."

"Ah. Well my name is Tom Riddle, I'm currently living just down the road at 18 Hollow Ave and for reference I suggest you asked Lucius Malfoy as we're partners." 

"Really?" Melissa asked, mildly curious. She had heard of the Malfoy family before. "What do you two do?"

"We deal with antique magical items," Tom answered. "The book?"

"Oh yes, of course." Blushing a little, again, she went into the backroom and unmasked her store of magical books. Quickly she took the one she required and then masked the rest and went back to behind the counter.

"Here you go," Melissa said cheerfully. "That'll be twenty galleons and fourteen sickles (it's so expensive because it's a book about the dark arts = dangerous)." Tom reached into his moneybag and took out he needed coins. Placing them on the counter he took the book and turned to leave.

"Thank you," he said swiftly. "I've been looking for this book a while."

"No problem," Melissa said. "Feel free to come back around lunch or after muggle closing time."

"Those the times you deal with your magical customers?" Tom asked. She nodded.

"Then I might just do that, see you round," and he left. A few minutes later her employees began to come back in and the normal flow of muggle customers started up again. Yet the employees noticed something was amiss with their boss. She was not her normal, brisk and attentive self. This, however, was fine with them, as she was not swooping over them constantly nitpicking and criticizing. So they finished their shifts in pleasant moods and when closing time came not one person went home threatening to quit or crying. In fact people even swore they heard a few laughing, but that was heard to believe because people who worked at Reality in Books didn't laugh, did they?

Melissa watched as everyone slowly cleared out of the streets and lights went out in shops. Then she got out her magical sign and placed it in her window. It read – Magic Books for Sale. Reasonable Prices, Great Selections, Reality in Books, No Place Better -. With that done she took out her wand and replaced all the muggle books with magical ones and then slowly wizards and witches made their way into browse and buy, for everyone knew Reality in Books was rivaled only slightly by Flourish & Blotts. Melissa watched eagerly to see if Tom came back, but when the midnight hour neared and passed and still he hadn't arrived she began to feel a bit foolish. He had, after all, just come at noon. There would be no reason to come back so soon.

"I would like these, please," someone said politely. Melissa turned her attention to who was standing before the counter, and it just happened to be headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Who were you waiting for?" Dumbledore asked, still polite.

"Oh, no one," Melissa said with a sigh. "Just someone I met earlier. Tom Riddle, he said his name was."

"I would suggest you be careful around Tom," Dumbledore warned her quietly, placing down the proper amount of money before she could say anything. "Take care that you do not get hurt." Then he was gone with his purchase.

"What was he talking about?" Melissa muttered angrily. "Why would I get hurt?" Dumbledore's strange warning had done only one thing, strengthened her newfound resolve to see Tom again.

* * * * * * * * *

Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort opened the book, _Dark Theories_, which he had just gotten this afternoon. He doubted that the pretty storeowner actually knew what this book could be used for or she would never have had it in stock.

"Ah," he remarked, coming upon what he was looking for.

#_ Throughout the history of the wizarding world every dark leader had ended up having a son or daughter hidden away somewhere and that had inevitably brought about their downfalls. Perhaps it would be best for a future dark leader to simply not reproduce, but if it turns out that they have no choice there has been a way devised to make sure this hidden child ensures victory than defeat._

If the dark wizard cast the spell Inventios L'Arios on his pregnant wife then his most powerful traits will be passed on to the child, hence causing the wizard to work without them for years, so the wizarding community will not be prepared for the wizard at his full strength. The dark lord can extract his power back from the child by performing the ritual *1. However to get the spell to work, there are several things, which must happen which may make it difficult for the dark wizard to perform the transfer spell correctly.

First and perhaps most challenging the dark wizard must love the child's mother entirely and unconditionally.

Second the child's mother can not be aware of the spell when it is cast upon her, nor can she be aware of her husband's dark status at the time.

Third, this must take place no later than two months into pregnancy.

Lastly, the dark wizard must know the sex of the child before casting the transfer spell because there is an important difference in saying the transfer spell if it is a boy rather than a girl *2. To find out the child's sex the wizard must simply cast the spell Fincendio Sellixa, and then the tip of his wand will light up, pink for a girl and blue for a boy. 

*1: See page 230 for full details on the ritual.

*2: See page 219 for accurate pronunciation guide. #

"Rubbish," Tom muttered, closing the book angrily. "As if I would ever fall in love and have a child. I'm Lord Voldemort, the one who truly will someday rule the world." He stood up and walked over to the open window and climbed up onto the roof of his house. From there he could see wizards and witches flying away from Reality in Books. Which reminded him, he would have to remember to tell Lucius that they were partners whom dealt with magical antiques.

* * * * * * * * *

The next day Melissa woke up feeling extraordinarily cheerful for a person who had gotten to bed at 3 A.M and woke up at nine (in the morning). Today was Sunday, which meant no work, no annoying employees or customers, but rather an entire day to herself. She lazily put on a pair of jeans and scarlet sweatshirt over a tight yellow T-shirt. Like yesterday and everyday as long as she could remember she put on her golden serpent necklace then brushed her hair and by then had decided what to do. After Dumbledore's cryptic warning the only thing to be done was go visit Tom and there was no better time than her day off to do it, right? After checking the little slip she had written yesterday she walked out and headed down the road to 18 Hollow Ave.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and there were very few clouds to be seen. The temperature was nice for early October, in the low fifties. The sidewalks were relatively empty for a Sunday morning, but then most shop owners had the same idea as her. Work almost all week but close on Sunday for a little peace and quiet. Melissa turned the next corner and found herself on a long dirt road. Where before there had been buildings there were now trees, many very large trees. She looked back at the street sign to make sure this was the right street. Hollow Ave, it was right but still it felt wrong to her, very wrong. And the way she felt about things was always wrong.

Wary, Melissa began down the road, keeping a tight hand on the wand which resided in her sweat shirt pocket. Her other hand finger her serpent necklace nervously and unconsciously. She looked straight foreword, willing herself not to turn back. If Tom lived on this road it couldn't be all that bad, unless her first impression of him was seriously off. After a few minutes she began to wonder exactly how far down this road Tom lived. Then she spotted his house. Sighing in relief she ran the rest of the short way to it.

Tom's house, Melissa realized, was a lot like Tom himself. A bit strange, yet beautiful all the same. It was not a large house, just two stories not including a basement and attic if she guessed correctly. But the way it had been built was beautiful in an indescribable way. It was not made of wood like a normal house, but marble and on the very end of each side of the house where two sides met there was a pillar that went straight until it either hit the roof or the small covering that was over the porch and front door way. On the right side of the house was a ladder that went up to the roof which appeared to be level. One of the windows on that side of the house was particularly close to it. On the left side was a long row of bushes that clung to the side of the house and broke in the middle to give way to another door. From the bushed to the trees was only a small patch of lawn, and there wasn't much more on the right. But even though Melissa couldn't see the back she somehow knew that there was a large lawn behind the house. Now this was all fine, but the thing that made the house strange if not a bit forboding is that somehow it had been painted black, completely black. Stepping onto the front porch and ringing the doorbell Melissa wondered what had compelled Tom to have his house be this color.

The door opened a tad.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"Um, Melissa Rivera," she answered, suddenly feeling abnormally stupid. "You know, from the bookstore."

"Oh," Tom said. "Come in." She stepped through the doorway and saw that the inside, thought undoubtedly no more colorful than the outside of the house, had that warm sort of lived in look. 

"So, what brings you here?" Tom asked, smiling. "Did you find out that I'm a wanted criminal?"

"No," then decided to add, "you're not, are you?"

"Not last time I check," he lied, thinking, _You have no idea_. His insides squirmed uncomfortably, protesting his lie. And by that he was confused for he hadn't felt guilty even for bigger things than small lie in quite a long time. She laughed, making him grin.

"So seriously, what are you here for?" he asked.

"It's my day off," Melissa said. "And I was bored so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat with me."

"Get something to eat with a gorgeous lady," he teased. "But of course I want to. I'd have to be a fool to refuse." She blushed.

"So fair lady, where are we to dine?" Tom asked, opening the door again and held out his hand. She took it and they walked out.

"Well, there's this nice little muggle café the shop over from mine," Melissa said hesitantly. "But I can understand if you don't want to go there, we could always go somewhere in Diagon Alley if you prefer."

"I think that café sounds good," he said lightly. She brightened immediately. 

"You mean it? You wouldn't be uncomfortable in a muggle place?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"Nah, my father-" his eyes flashed angrily. "- was a muggle and my mother died giving birth to me so I was raised in a muggle orphanage. I am almost more comfortable with muggles than wizards." She laughed briefly.

"I know what you mean, sorry about your mum though," then a question struck her. "Why didn't your father raise you?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but not now," he sounded apologetic. 

"It's all right. Hm, let's talk about something a bit more cheerful," Melissa said. And so they did. They talked about everything from their work to quidditch to their times at Hogwarts. When they left the café it was getting late.

"Wow," Melissa said, looking at her watch. "I had no idea we were in there so long."

"Me too," Tom agreed. "Well, I should go."

"Yeah," Melissa said. "Good night."

"Good night…" he leaned closer and closer. Her heart began to race. Then his mouth was on hers…

* * * * * * * *

A year later exactly what Tom had said he would never do he had done. Voldemort had fallen in love. He had to take care that none of his death eaters but Lucius found out, for they would use her against him, of that he was sure. Even Lucius he didn't trust enough to tell everything, just enough to help keep his cover at the moment. Speaking of Lucius, today was the day Melissa would meet his alleged business partner. He remembered quite clearly telling Lucius what to do.

* Flashback *

"My lord, you wanted to see me?" Lucius Malfoy, loyal death eater, was kneeled before the all powerful, snake-like, Lord Voldemort. And as all the other death eaters had left, he was alone, and he was terrified.

"Yes Lucius, that would be why I asked to see you," Voldemort said coldly.

"Of-of course my lord, I wasn't thinking," now he was trembling, but only slightly so had Voldemort not been looking for it he would not have noticed it.

"Clearly," Voldemort said, still frigid-sounding. "But really Lucius, for what I need you for we simply can't have all this shaking. It wouldn't make your acting very believable."

"Acting, my lord?" Lucius asked, knowing that no good would come to him out of this.

"Yes, Lucius, acting. You do remember that bookstore owner I told you about almost a year ago, don't you?" Voldemort asked, his voice nearly stopping Lucius's heart for pure terror engulfing him at the steely tone.

"Of course I do my lord," Lucius answered quickly, glad to say that truthfully. Lord Voldemort didn't take to liars well, not well at all. "You have told me about her more than once, my lord. Is she not staying with you?"

"She is," Voldemort said, smirking at his still trembling follower. 'And she would like to meet you."

"Me, my lord?" Lucius said, now afraid beyond reason. If this woman was living with the evilest wizard ever to live, what must she be like? And to be alone with both of them? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes you, fool," Voldemort said, annoyed. "Now listen closely. She believes you to be my partner-" Lucius looked up startled. Partners with the dark lord? But he quickly lowered his gaze at the angry look on the dark lord's face. "- And that we deal with magical antiques. I daresay you have enough of those to pull off knowing something about them."

"Of course, my lord," Lucius answered dutifully. Voldemort laughed harshly.

"Still frightened Lucius, that too bad. If you don't learn to calm your nerves I'll be forced to put you under the Imperious curse and hope she busy that you're truly in your right mind-" Lucius gulped. "- But no matter. Let me finish saying what you must do and hopefully for you, by then you won't be trembling like a leaf."

"Of course, my lord," Lucius said yet again." Please continue."

"In a week you'll come with me to the house I am currently residing in. Then you'll spend the day with Melissa and I. Oh yes, two more things. First, the reason Melissa couldn't meet with you is you were in Egypt on business, do you understand?" 

"yes my lord," Lucius said, knowing he would have to go home and research Egypt.

"And second, this is how I'll look that day," A shimmering light glowed briefly around Voldemort and then suddenly there stood Tom. Lucius wondered whether the dark lord had just put on or taken off a glamour.

"Is that all, my lord?" Lucius asked cautiously. 

"Yes, Lucius, it is. Except you do realize I'll be modifying your memory after this is over," Voldemort said silkily, changing back.

"Of course my lord," and then Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* End Flashback *

Tom looked out the window of their bedroom and saw Lucius apparate onto the road in front of the house.

"Right on time," he murmured. At least his death eaters had learned how to be punctual if nothing else. Opening the bedroom door Tom exited and went downstairs.

"Hello Lucius," Tom said politely, stepping outside to let the other man in.

"Hello m-Tom," Lucius said, appearing to look happy to see his partner again. Inside, however, he was even more afraid then at all the death eater meetings put together. He sincerely hoped that the dark lord _never_ requested him to do anything like this again.

"Oh, is Mr. Malfoy here?" Melissa asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Rivera," Lucius said, bowing slightly. She laughed.

"Just call me Melissa," she informed him smiling. "And may I call you Lucius?"

"Of course you can, Melissa," Lucius said, smiling in return. Perhaps he was frightened of the dark lord, but this woman was nice and Lucius had a sneaking suspicion that she didn't know the truth about her precious Tom, though was Lucius a terribly intelligent man he would have realized that the moment the dark lord told him that he was to pretend to be his partner in magical antiques. However, as one might be able to tell, Lucius was not an intelligent person when it came to Voldemort and that little fact surprised him greatly.

The three went into the dining room where Melissa had carefully placed all of the food and dishes, so they all sat and began to eat and talk.

By the time they finished, everyone was happy and laughing and Lucius had almost forgotten Tom was actually the dark lord… almost.

"Why don't we swing by my shop?" Melissa suggested. "I'd like to check on some orders that were supposed to come in today and maybe Lucius would like to see where I live most of my life."

"I'm sorry," Tom said apologetically. "But we have some important business to attend to before Lucius leaves and heads off to America for some more antiques."

"All right," Melissa said looking slightly disappointed. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Lucius."

"Same here, Melissa," Lucius said, smiling at her. But he was growing nervous once again. What business did the dark lord mean? "Good bye."

"Good bye," Melissa said, and she left. Once she was out of sight Tom turned into Lord Voldemort.

"Good job, Lucius," the dark lord said coldly. "Obliviate!" The spell hit him dead on and his eyes went blank.

"This day never happened," Voldemort hissed. "There is no Melissa. You went to a bar with some friends and got drunk. Now go home to your wife."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said in a dazed voice and he apparated to Malfoy Manor. 

* * * * 4 years later * * * *

Melissa was nervous. What was Tom going to say? What if he wanted her to leave? What is- she cut off her train of thought, swallowing hard. She stood outside the door of Tom's study, wringing her hands. Hesitantly she raised her hand and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," came Tom's voice. It sounded pleasant enough. Maybe this was a good time to tell him after all. She opened the door and stepped in. Tom was sitting at his desk, his leather green chair pushed back and paper strewn all over the wooden desk. A fireplace was lit and burning merrily in the back wall and a bookcase and small sofa were leaning against the wall opposite Tom and his desk. Melissa shut the door but didn't move away from it.

"Melissa, what is it?" Tom asked, concerned. She looked worried, preoccupied.

"Tom… I know we're not married… and that although we've been together for five years… I'll understand completely if you want me to leave," Melissa said, tears coming to her eyes. Tom stood up and walked over to her, placing and arm protectively around her.

"Why would I ever want you to leave?" he asked softly.

"Because I'm, I'm pregnant," she said hurriedly. For a moment Tom just stood there, stunned. His arm around Melissa went limp and she thought he was indeed upset at her.

"I suppose I'll be leaving now," she said, her voice breaking.

"No," Tom said, grabbing her hand as she started to go. "I was just a bit shocked, not upset. This is wonderful!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Would I say it otherwise?" Tom wanted to know. She laughed a little.

"No," Melissa admitted. "I guess not."

"Exactly," Tom said, pulling her into and embrace. "Really I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?" she asked, leaning into him.

"I should have asked you a long time ago," he let go of her and dropped to one knee.

"Melissa Rivera, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes!" And he got up and kissed her.

That night Tom couldn't sleep so he went up into the attic and looked through some of his old books. One in particular, _Dark Theories_, caught his eye. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. Quickly he read through the two pages it had opened to, and the very blood in his veins seemed to stop.

"The dark ruler's downfall," he murmured. But he couldn't do that to Melissa, that would be wrong. However, if he were defeated, then what would happen to her? Perhaps...

"Fincendio Sellixa," Tom murmured. Slowly the tip of his wand began to turn pink. Nervously he chewed his lower lip. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't, but he flipped to page 219.

# _If the child is a male, then the spell is pronounced: I-ven-C-T-O le R-oss_

If the child is female, it is pronounced: iventio la air-E-O # Tom slammed the book shut, but as he got up he grabbed it and brought it downstairs.

Silently Tom slipped into the bedroom. Melissa lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully. A smiled worked its way onto Tom's face. She was his, and always would be. Unless…

He fingered the book and it opened up. It was a girl, so he should say it he second way, but should he really cast the spell at all? Then the thought of Melissa being killed in a terrible way because of his failure hit him and he took out his wand.

"Inventio la Arios!" he whispered forcefully. It seemed nothing happened, but deep down Tom knew something had. He felt different, weaker perhaps. But whatever it was he still was powerful enough to control his death eaters, and he would rule the world. For, now, however, he was just worried about his own family, not world domination.

* * * * 5 Months Later * * * *

Melissa, now severely round, stood by the sink washing dishes. On the windowsill lay her wedding ring, a simple gold band. Their wedding had been a small one, just her family who came over form Ireland but had left a month ago. As she finished washing and drying one plate she heard a noise outside. She put down the plate beside the sink and took out her wand. Although she really wasn't supposed to do magic, it was better to be safe than sorry. Quietly she stepped out through the side door.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"You're not the dark lord," a squeaky voice said indignantly. "Why are you here?" Out of the bushes stepped a small, balding young man who had a ratty sort of look to him.

"What do you mean the dark lord?" Melissa asked furiously. "Who are you?"

"Now, now, Pettigrew. Now you've gone and made the nice lady all upset." And suddenly standing next to the man named Pettigrew was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" Melissa exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name, woman?" Lucius snarled.

"Don't you remember me?" Melissa asked, confused. "I know it's been a while, but still…"

"Is Tom here?" Lucius cut in curtly.

"No," Melissa answered, still puzzled.

"Who is Tom?" Pettigrew asked curiously.

"That is the name our lord is going by," Lucius explained to the smaller man in an annoyed tone. "I've already told you that." It was then something clicked into place in Melissa's mind.

"You don't- you can't mean- Tom is he-who-must-not-be-named!" Melissa gasped, taking a small step back and putting a hand protectively over her stomach. Lucius grinned evilly.

"That is exactly what I mean," he whispered harshly. "After all, it would be hard to forget who burned this into my arm." Quickly he raised the left sleeve and she saw the familiar and unwanted sight of the dark mark. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly at its hideousness. 

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," Lucius said horribly. And he and Pettigrew apparated away. Melissa was in a bit of a state of shock, but she knew what she had to do. She had to leave.

* * * * * * * * *

Once inside, Melissa went up to the bedroom and packed everything she thought she'd need and could carry. Then she put her want in her pocket and left.

* * * * * * * * *

When Tom came home he found a note tacked to the door.

_Dear Tom,_ it began.

_Or is it Voldemort? Two of your death eaters stopped by the house earlier. I won't give you their names because I know you'd punish them. I have left, Tom, and I won't be coming back. I refuse to endanger my child. Yes, my child. I won't give you any claim to it. So I wish you a good life Tom. Go to hell where you belong._

Melissa. 

Tom stared at the not and saw that it was stained with tears. Slowly he let go of the note and watched fall to the floor. Melissa was right, he would punish his death eaters. But for now he just cried and inside he felt his heart break in two.

* * * * 3 Months Later * * * *

Melissa ended up giving birth to a healthy baby girl who she named Sabrina Marie Riddle. A week later as she held her daughter in her arms, Melissa said, "I know said I would give Tom no claim to you, but no matter how much I would wish to deny it, you are his daughter and nothing I could do can change it." Later that day the two were released from the hospital and on the way home Melissa realized they were being followed, and their pursuers were not in to congratulate her on the new baby. So, clutching Sabrina closer, Melissa started to run. For over a mile (A/N: Yeah, I know, ridiculous, but she's a witch and it's my story so build a bridge and get over it- I thank Liz for that saying) she ran and never once did the ones following her falter or slow down. Then Melissa saw the door of a nearby house opening. She ran toward it, hoping ot get away from her pursuers. As she neared the house she cried out, "Please help me! Let me in!" The couple paused and the woman went rigid.

****

"The prophecy will cancel another,

And only one out of time has the power,

To bring about he dark lord's defeat,

In the midst of a lie and deception,

With a golden serpent reformed,

And one dearest dead,

Only one of time has the power,

To save the present at hand." 

The death eaters, who had come to get their lord's child, now knew there was something more important to be done. That woman, Melissa, had a golden serpent necklace. Clearly she was going to be a danger and had to be killed. With a shout of "Avada Kedava" the two had no idea that they were playing right into the prophecy's truth. Melissa never knew what hit her. One minute she was standing just an inch away from the supposed muggle's home and the next she was lying face first on the ground, dead. Underneath the dead mother Sabrina began to cry quietly. The couple, Mathew and Emily Granger waited until the two death eaters left, thinking that they had killed the child as well as the mother. Then Mathew and Emily rushed to the dead woman's side and took the child. Around her neck was a golden serpent necklace.

"We can't leave her," Emily said.

"You're right," Mathew agreed. "But this," he took the necklace into his hand. "Must go." He took out his wand and banished it, not caring where it went.

"And we have to move," Emily added. Her husband nodded.

"What should we call her?" Mathew asked.

"Hermione," Emily answered softly. "And Mathew, we must live as muggles now. It would be too dangerous to continue using magic. I know that if those two who killed her mother found out that she survived, they won't hesitate to be rid of her for good."

"You're right," Mathew said quietly. Then he looked at the baby and said, "Welcome to the family, Miss Hermione Granger."

* * * * Back in the Riddle Manor, Present * * * *

Wormtail was stunned. He didn't remember his small part in the story he had played, and he couldn't believe the dark lord had just told him all this.

"So you see, Wormtail," Voldemort said, his tone bitter. "Love is a dangerous thing." 

"Yes m'lord," Wormtail squeaked.

"Oh, and Wormtail."

"What is it, my lord?" Wormtail quavered. 

"Obliviate!" As Wormtail's eyes glazed over and his memory was wiped, Voldemort murmured, "Just like the last time."

* * * * Future * * * *

"How did you learn that?" Hermione whispered.

* * * * * * * * *

"Oh my God," Harry said disbelieving. "Hermione!"

"I know," Artemis said heavily. And then suddenly there were no more stairs. Harry realized they had reached Artemis's lab.

**__**

Oh my God (again) I am still sooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in like three weeks! I promise I'll try to update sooner, it's just that I've been so busy with the school play two weeks ago, then government week and I had to work on my friend's campaigns, and I didn't have anytime to type up this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I was shocked at how many I have gotten. 

You can still ask any question, and in fact now is a much better time than before because no I really do have a lot of free time. And I still want more suggestions for a girl for Harry, I'm not picking until the last chapter of this story. 

Next Chapter: The prophecy (what'd you think of it?) is discussed, as is the ritual and other things. This chapter will focus on the future Snape family and a lot about Selina's life will be revealed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: ****_Black Out, Overture to Death_**

"How did you learn that?" Hermione whispered after Selina finished telling how Hermione had come to be with the Grangers. Severus, Hermione, and Selina stood in an exact replica of Severus's main quarters. Salazar was in a replica of Hermione's bedroom.

"And how did you learn about the ritual?" Severus asked. He was very curious as to how his future daughter came to know things that happened before she was born. For a brief moment it seemed that she would not answer. But then her shoulders sagged and she turned away.

"Didn't you wonder why this was exactly like dad's quarters used to be?" Selina asked, her voice sounding close to tears.

"No," Hermione answered softly.

"We just figured you had seen them," Severus said truthfully, but similar to the night when he had told Hermione to go to be in the Astronomy Tower, his tone was gentle, but this time in a fatherly way. Selina laughed bitterly.

"They were never there for me to see," she said flatly. "Once Voldemort preformed the ritual he took over Hogwarts. Until I went back to the present I had never really seen Hogwarts, just the Dark Palace as it's now called."

"Then how do you know all this?" Severus asked, feeling confused, which he did not like one bit. Selina sighed.

"Out parents," she said quietly. "Everyone here's, had very important memories. In their memories were Voldemort's weaknesses, the Order's and magic's strengths. They were too valuable to loose and they were well aware of this. So the last thing grandfather ever did was cast the charm Passiona Remembra, which duplicated our parents' memories and passed them onto us, their children. We were three at the time and slowly we've all been unlocking them. That's how I knew all this stuff. I have my mother's memories, my father's too."

"That doesn't explain how you knew about the dark lord and Melissa, neither of us knew that," Severus said, trying to sort through things himself and finding a missing piece. Selina turned around, her face stained with fresh tears.

"I always tell myself I won't cry anymore," she whispered painfully. "But I do, I always do." Taking a breath she wiped her face.

"The spell grandpa cast had several side effects," Selina paused, shuddering at the memory of discovering this. "The first you know about, showing certain events to other people. The second is the ability to take memories from other people, memories we might need. The memories which you just witnessed I got from Voldemort a year ago during that raid in the Dark Palace." A pair of red, angry, sorrowful eyes filled Selina's mind. She saw herself looking into Voldemort's revealing eyes and receiving those memories, gaining a sense of familiarity. Not with Melissa, but with the dark lord. She could connect with him in a way she hadn't with anyone since her father's death. Thought she would never say, Selina felt that deep down was not true evil driving Voldemort but bitter love. And she thought that maybe, maybe he could be saved in the present if he did not perform the ritual. That was why she now had the book _Dark Theories_ and studied it, looking for a flaw in the plan, which Voldemort had created eighteen years ago.

"Selina, who is your grandfather?" Severus asked, breaking her train of thought. "My father is dead and I hardly think that you consider the dark lord your grandfather. Not that he would have cast the spell you spoke of." Selina managed a small smile.

"Your father is dead?" she repeated. "Then let us assume he has not told you yet. Your _adoptive_ father is dead, yes, but not your real one."

"Shared blood doesn't make two people a father and son," Hermione said, her eyes flashing. "Let me assure you."

"Not in your case," Selina conceded. "But in Severus's case, blood is just a bonus. After all, he considered grandfather his father long before he knew the truth."

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"I suggest you sit down," Selina said in reply. "This will take longer than Tom and Melissa's story." Severus conjured up a stool for himself and Hermione went to the couch.

"Now, what you must know before I start is Albus Dumbledore is really father's father," and they fell into memory before anymore comments could be exchanged.

*** * * *** _Tom Riddle's Final Year At Hogwarts: 1955_ (A/N: I know all the dates are off by like a decade, but they're right if you figure Harry's fifth year took place in 2003**) * * * ***

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts residing transfiguration teacher, was celebrating his twenty-ninth birthday. Yes, his 29th birthday, but he was all alone, the charms he normally placed on himself to appear old off for a moment. He looked into the mirror above his dresser.

"Now, dearie, you look so nice," the mirror chided gently. "Why can't you stay this way all the time?" Dumbledore was forced to agree with the mirror, he did look nice. His hair was a dark auburn shade, pulled back in a ponytail, which reached about halfway down his back. Wrinkles did not line his face, but rather was his skin smooth and young looking. Always his most notable features were his bright blue eyes, which alone remained unchanged. He was tall and he stood straight and proud, holding himself almost royally. Of course, Albus was descended from old English kinds, but that was besides the point. 

"I can't," Dumbledore told the mirror, smiling faintly at it. "I would lose my job and all the respect I've gained over the years."

"Would you now?" the mirror said doubtfully. "What about your friend Flammel, he knows your secret, actually he knows a great deal of your secrets. Like the one about you going back in time to help with your disguise about your age." 

"Shh!" he whispered fiercely. "Someone could hear you!" The mirror stared at him, then rolled its eyes.

"Fine, be that way," it said huffily. 

"Thank you," he said gratefully. It looked at him through the corner of its eye, sighing.

"Oh well, dearie. I can never stay mad at you long," it said, and he smiled largely before turning to go, now thinking about how he came about to where he was now.

What the mirror had said was true, when he was eleven, actually, he had decided that to get the respect he wanted and deserved being a powerful as he was, the only way to get it was to be one of those old people that were respected. So he stole he mother's time turner and went back about fifty years or so and started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, assuming the name Albus Dumbledore, his real name being Everond Snape. After all, the things that could ruin his plans the most were his parents. What if, when he came back and everyone knew his name they realized what he had done? So he changed his name, and while he had forfeited his family, Dumbledore had gained the respect he had always craved and upon coming back to his own time he cast upon himself the charms that made him appear old. It was only then that he realized his parents had had another child after his disappearance. At first Albus had been a bit put off, how could they do such a thing? Then, realizing what it must have been like for them to realize their only child was gone he slowly felt relief come over him. At least they had a child to look after and take their mind off him.

Once back the first thing to do was to get a job. Dumbledore missed Hogwarts terribly after only a few months and so when he heard that there was an opening for a new transfiguration teacher he applied. Sure enough, the job was his. A few years later he came across the brightest group of students since Dumbledore's class. In Slytherin was the brilliant Tom Marlvalo Riddle, a half-blood who fashioned himself as Voldemort, a pureblooded wizard among his friends. In Gryffindor was Minerva McGonagall, a very powerful witch who came from a long a noble house of wizards. She was his apprentice at the moment, but soon that would all end. This brilliant group of teenagers, who had also Fillius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey, were graduating this year. It tore away at his heart to see them about to leave.

Especially, that is, Minerva. Though Albus refused to admit it aloud, sometimes, when he was sure he was alone, he was allow himself to dream of a long and happy marriage with Min, as she preferred to be called. But alas, she would never return his feelings because she thought him just of as her old transfiguration professor. Sometimes Dumbledore regretted his decision, it had cost him as much as he had gained.

Albus sighed and placed the hated charms upon himself and immediatly became the old man everyone was so familiar with.

"Have a good day, dear, and happy birthday," the mirror said, smiling kindly at him.

"Thank you," Dumbledore answered, taking the books he needed for his first lesson. 7th year class, actually, all the ones wanting to get a transfiguration N.E.W.T, anyway. Albus had to say, this was his favorite time of day (wow, I didn't realize 'til now that that was a cheesy rhyme...it wasn't meant to rhyme at all), but something told him that today would not be a quiet one.

* * * * * * * * *

"Fool," Tom Riddle breathed as Albus Dumbledore entered the class. "Muggle-loving fool."

"Good morning," Dumbledore said in his calm manor.

"Good morning, "the politer students chanted back.

"Hey," Minerva McGonagall said slyly. "I konw what day it is today, Professor."

"An let's have a big round of applause, McGonagall's finally learned how to use a calender," Tom whispered violently. The other two Slytherin croonies who had managed to get into the N.E.W.T. class sniggered. Minerva frowned, but didn't snap back.

"Oh sod off Riddle," Poppy said digustedly. "And, Minerva, don't go with the sublte approach, happy birthday Professor Dumbledore!" Suddenly the room was transformed. ballons covered the ceiling and confetti fluttered down. Crepe paper hung fomr the ceiling and walls, all he desks had vanished and in their place stood a large table, cluttered by enough chairs for the entire class. In the middle was a gignatic birthday cake, coated in choclate frosting and sprinkles. Written on the top in blue icing were the words, "Happy Birthday, Whicher Number It Is!"

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked, happy teasr in his eyes.

*

*

*

"Oh no," Selina said, her eyes wide. She swayed dangerously. Severus jumped up and steadied her.

"What's wrong?" he aksed worriedly. There was no reply, instead she blacked out in his arms.

* * * * * * * * *

Yes, it is a short chapter, but after my last one which was the longest chapter I've ever written and I only got like 3 reviews, I didn't see why I should do another long one. I want to thank the people who took the time to review last chapter and glare with hurt filling my eyes at the people who did. My confidence is shattered, so please review, or there might not be another chapter! ~ Remo (how's that for dramatic? I'm a bit pathetic, oh well)

Note: I've written another story, Darkness Reversed, and I was wondering if any of you would check it out. It's a bit diffrent, and I know it says it's the third part in a series, but you dont' t need to have read the other 2 parts to understand it. They are not connected at all yet, and even when they are, not enough to make it difficult to undertand if you're only reading one part. So please, Read'n Review it for me, would ya?


	9. Chapter 9

****

CHAPTER 9: _Golden, Sapphire, Broken Heart_

* Still in the Future *

The dark castle shook as if an earthquake ripped through the ground suddenly. The death eaters and slaves alike clutched to whatever they were closest to, hoping this fit would be short. In the main chamber Voldemort lay writhing in agony. His face was gaunt and stretched tightly as he screamed. Any remnants of beauty he had possessed had left him and he had become a walking corpse, stuck in the dark lord's fading figure.

Voldemort screamed aloud with pain, but internally he searched for what was doing this to him. Something was eating at him inside, and he needed to find out what. It struck at various moments, sometimes for hours, sometimes for minutes, but no matter when or how long it always burned with a pain so fierce he always found himself wishing for death, wishing for an end to the torture, wishing for peace. But peace was not to be his. Power, yes, he had unimaginable power, but it was nothing compared to the loneliness he endured, the heartbreak, the endless nights he fell asleep listening to the screams of innocent children and woman. No matter what they said, Voldemort had a heart; it was just so badly broken and beaten that he hid it away. He didn't need anymore pain than he already had.

Suddenly the pain stopped and Voldemort stopped screaming, lying on the ground, breathing hard.

* * * * * * * * *

Lucius Malfoy watched as the lower death eaters marched in with a new load of slaves. One in particular caught his eye. She, though beaten and bloody, held herself high and walked proudly, albeit with a small limp. Her hair was a shiny golden color and her eyes a sparkling blue. He grinned maliciously: tonight would be fun after all.

* * * * * * * * *

"Selina," Severus said, shaking her. "Selina wake up!"

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione whispered tearfully.

"She over-used her powers," Salazar said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione gasped. He had come out of the bedroom silently and now kneeled down beside Severus, looking shockingly like him. There was that blazing fire in his eyes, carefully hidden but still powerful. Hermione could see a great intelligence in her future son, far greater than she could ever hope to possess herself. Salazar seemed nothing like the empty shell that he had been an hour ago.

"What's up with you?" Severus asked suspiciously. "For the entire time you looked like the living dead except that one minute back in the, the, the present." Severus was at a loss over what to call Dumbledore. It seemed wrong to call him simply "headmaster" or Dumbledore" now, but Severus wasn't comfortable calling him Albus, and he wasn't sure how the old wizard would take to being call father. Salazar sighed.

"I suppose I out to explain myself," he began, a faintly apologetic and yet amused note in his voice. "But firs let me take Selina to her bed. She won't appreciate waking up on the floor."

"I suppose she sleeps in my room?" Severus remarked quietly, looking at Salazar.

"Well, the closest you could get to it here anyway," Salazar agreed.

"You know, I've never seen your room," Hermione said slowly.

"And you won't, yet," Severus said firmly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, can you two handle being by yourselves for that amount of time?" Salazar asked, smirking as he gently picked up Selina.

"I think we can handle it," Severus replied, smirking back.

"Good, and," Salazar said with an evil glint in his eyes." Please don't try and conceive us while I'm gone." Hermione blushed furiously and a pale shade of red appeared on Severus's cheeks. Salazar walked into the mysterious bedroom, looking quite happy with himself.

"Um," Hermione said, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon Salazar's departure. "Well this is-"

"Depressing," Severus said flatly. "It's incredibly depressing how they've grown up. It's depressing how they live now. It's depressing to think that once we go back to the present we have one chance and one chance only to stop all this from happening. It's depressing to think what will happen to you…" he trailed off.

"You know what I find most depressing?" Hermione asked him softly. "It's how little time we'll have together if what Selina said comes true." She moved closer to him.

"Hermione," Severus said, looking shocked. She leaned forward and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, completely shocked, but then, slowly, he began to kiss her back, first gently then more passionately. There were so many ways to describe what they were feeling, but the best way is that they felt _right_ together. More whole and happy than either had felt in a long time. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" Salazar remarked dryly. Hermione and Severus broke apart.

"Why do you insist on sneaking?" Severus demanded.

"Being quiet is what could save your life," Salazar said ominously. "But enough. Selina was going to fill you in on the situation here, but as she can't now, I will."

"First tell us about yourself," Hermione instructed. "I want to know why you're like how you are now." Salazar smiled at her and nodded.

'I was the leader of the Order, until the incident in the Dark Palace," he began. Unlike most people who recall their past, his eyes did not take on a glazed over, far away sort of look, but remained sharp and focused. He looked from Hermione to Severus in turn, and while Hermione found nothing wrong with her future son, something bothered Severus. Perhaps the potions master was just being paranoid from his years as a spy, but something about Salazar reminded Severus of the dark lord…and he couldn't quiet figure out why.

"But after I was captured…" Salazar trailed off. Gathering his courage, which had somewhat lessened in his state of living dead, Salazar continued, how a bright light in his eyes. "Something in me…was captured, forcefully. My mind was still working, and I was still aware of what was going on around me, but a spell had been placed on me, and a small part of my mind was trapped in nightmares, my memories. 

"However, for small moments, like in grandfather's office, I could find my way out. But I could never fully come too because Stacy had yet to be found." Salazar then realized what he had said. "Oh shit. You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Who's Stacy?" Severus asked swiftly, sensing a secret that could end up being very important. Salazar eyed him warily.

"I can't tell you, exactly," he said, shaking his head. "Selina knows, but barely, and not through her own memories mind you. Stacy is very important. In our time you could say she's the equivalent of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore put together. Voldemort's been waiting a long time to find her."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Because," Salazar answered sadly. "Stacy's the only one who can defeat Voldemort now."

* * * * * * * * * 

"Don't touch me," the woman hissed, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, pushing Lucius Malfoy away. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that, slave," he spat, grabbing her. "You are here to do what I want, and I want-" A burst of power hit Lucius Malfoy, ramming him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"I am no one's play thing," the woman said coldly, her power lowering as her blond hair fell into her eyes. She brushed it back irritably. That little spat with Lucius had cost her more time and energy than she had thought it would. Cursing under her breath, she took out her gold and silver hair tie and tied back her long hair, leaving two pieces loose in front, one on either side of her head. Muttering a spell under her breath she vanished. It was time to explore this castle, every advantage would be needed in the end if Voldemort was to fall.

****

TBC…

* * * * * * * * * 

__

First I want to say that I didn't mean what I said last chapter: I have every intention of finishing this story and its two sequels. However, I would GREATLY appreciate feedback (reviews), it lets me know what you think, and that people are actually reading my story. It is sort of a waste to write something if no one's going to read it. Anyway, if you have any questions I will answer them for you, and I still want to know who you think Harry should be with. Next Chapter: In this chapter, Stacy was introduced and you started to get a vague idea of who she was, find out more about this mysterious woman and about Salazar. Also, you will be seeing Artemis and Harry again- yep, you're going to finally hear about Artemis's lab and the Potters. Where exactly do they fall into this story: I assure you Artemis is not only the Order's inventor. Perhaps the Weaslys and Malfoys will even make an appearance. And you'll get to hear a tiny bit more of Dumbledore's tale- but this time in the present! - Be posting the next chapter soon, ~ Remo


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: _Melissa is Dead_

* * * * * * * * * In the Present * * * * * * * * * 

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked tentatively. They were standing just outside Severus's quarters. Dumbledore's face was lined with worry, almost seeming as if old age had caught up with him over night. At eighty-years-old, Albus was no longer young, but he was at least younger than most thought, like the speculations of him being one-hundred-forty.

"Everond?" Albus jumped at hearing his real name.

"What's wrong?" Minerva implored. "You've just been standing there for hours."

"I can't help but think that we should have told Severus, dear Min," Dumbledore said quietly. "I can't help but think that if something happens to him in the future that we'll have never told him. He'll have died without knowing the truth."

"Everond, don't worry," Minerva said soothingly. "He'll be all right. He's your son whether he knows it or not."

"Our son, Min," he corrected.

'Our son," she repeated, a smile creeping onto her face. That smile brought back a memory, one from many years ago….

* * * * * * * * * 1955 * * * * * * * * * 

Minerva lingered by the door, even though the rest of the class had gone.

"Min, why are you still here?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"Um," she seemed nervous, wringing her hands, her school bag forgotten on the floor. "I-I just wanted to know if you enjoyed my- our- party."

"Of course," Dumbledore said warmly, rising from behind his desk. His cape billowed (A.N much like Severus's does: like father like son) as he walked toward Minerva. She stared almost hungrily at him for a moment then shook her head.

"Min?" Albus asked curiously. And then it happened. She leaned over and kissed him. It was so quick that she was gone before he could even react, but once he came to his senses he could recall the touch of her soft lips, the ways she tasted of cheery, and he felt a longing to be able to kiss her more. That was when he noticed that in her hurry, Minerva had left her book bag behind.

"I should return it to her," Albus murmured.

* * * * * * * * * Back in the Present * * * * * * * * * 

Compelled, Albus leaned over and kissed Minerva.

* * * * * * * * * In the Future * * * * * * * * * 

Selina found herself lying in the dark castle. Her writs and ankles were bound and her mouth gagged. She found she couldn't move at all, even her eyes seemed frozen in place. Apparently the physical bonds were just for show, or perhaps amusement for the death eaters. 

But her mind was working furiously. The last thing she remembered was showing her future mother and father that memory, and then…black. _How did I get here?_ She thought desperately. Then she realized the only way. _There is a traitor in 4PD…but who?_

* * * * * * * * * In Artemis's Lab * * * * * * * * *

The walls glittered and beeped as if they were alive themselves. Parts of robots or just plain scraps of metal lay on tables, scattered about in no particular order. There were several tanks filled wit ha translucent green liquid. Harry could make out shadows of something in the liquid, but he couldn't tell, nor did he care to find out, what it was exactly. The lab was well lit, but no source of light could be seen.

"Welcome to the lab," Artemis said with a little half bow. 

"Wow," Harry marveled. "You did all this yourself?"

"Well," Artemis said, trying to look modest. "I designed it and built the _complex_ parts, wired it, but I got he other members of the Order to help with carrying the heavy things and other grunt work like that," a small smirk appeared on her lips. Then she became serious. "Do you understand everything I told you on the way down (understand, it is a VERY long staircase)?" Harry nodded.

"Hermione is Voldemort's daughter, Snape is Dumbledore's son, you brought us all here to prepare to defeat Voldemort and help you find this Stacy person," he listed. "Now why can't you tell me who Stacy is again?"

"Because," Artemis said, her face darkening. "You can't find out. She's not your problem."

"Problem?" Harry asked. "I thought she was supposed to be able to kill Voldemort!"

"The question is if she will," Artemis whispered. "After all we've done to her."

"What?" Harry said. "I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," Artemis said with a sigh. "Now come on. I have something to show you."

* * * * * * * * In the Dark Palace * * * * * * * *

Night had finally reached its peak: midnight. All of the death eaters were asleep or down in the dungeons, watching the slaves who didn't begin work until morning. Voldemort was still holed up in his chambers, so that left the castle unguarded.

"Shame, shame," she murmured, looking down the empty hallways through her invisibility spell. "Have you truly become so cocky, Tom, that you believed no one would penetrate your fortress? I promise, you foolishness will be your downfall, and you will pay for what you did to me." But then, once Tom was out of the way, the Order was fall as well. No one had the right to do what they did. No one was allowed to play God, not when it was her life they were playing with.

"Damn you," she whispered cruelly. "You will pay, all of you. And then I will finally be able to sleep, the way I was supposed to." She started to go forward, but then stumbled over apparently nothing and as she hit the floor, a memory which she abhorred above all else surfaced, fueling her anger.

* Flashback *

"Wake up, Melissa…" who were they? She could feel power flowing through her, she could feel life. No, that was wrong. She was dead. What was going on?

"Wake up, Melissa…" No! She wanted to scream. Leave me alone! This is what I want! I am dead! Go AWAY!

"Please wake up, mother…" that did it. A surge of unwanted energy ran through her and suddenly she found herself weighed down by a mortal body again. She cracked open her eyes and saw a large group of people standing around her. A few she could pick out, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Harry Potter, a Malfoy and two Weaslys, then there were others, younger ones who she could not place.

"Welcome back, Melissa," Dumbledore said smiling. No. The word sat on the tip of her tongue but she could not open her mouth and force it out. And then she fell unconscious. 

* End Flashback *

"Damn you," she whispered. "How dare you make me your, your genetic monstrosity!" She lifted herself off the floor and began down the hallway once more started down. She was not Melissa, no, Melissa was dead. But in her veins flowed the blood of all of those people who had been standing around her, looking at her like she was specimen they could observe. Melissa was dead, but now she was here. Stacy would put an end to this, the dark and the light.

* * * * * * * * * 

**__**

Thank you soooooo much! I can't believe I have 41 reviews, it's unreal! Anyway, yes this chapter is short, but if you look on the bright side, sooner or later I'll have to write another longer chapter, and what I covered here leaves room for the next chapter to be probably about double the length (though, I doubt it actually will be, I'm am a bit, er, lazy). Anyway, what do you think about Stacy? Shocked at who she turned out to be, or really, used to be? I'll explain that better later, but this was just to say who she was, but soon you'll get how she came back. Next Chapter: Everyone in 4PD finally heads off to bed, and those in the present think or talk about what they've learned. Then morning comes and Selina is visited by some people I know you'll recognize. Stacy continues to scout out the Dark Palace and you learn a bit more about how she came to come back and her overall plans. Perhaps you'll even get a bit more of Albus (Everond's) story, which I promise you, will be important in the end! Anyway, ideas for Harry's girl and other questions you might have are excepted happily (and answered if they're questions) thanks for reviewing and PLEASE REVIEW! ~ Remo


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

Note: Melissa is Hermione's real mother: for a full account of who she is, reread chapter 7: Riddle's Truth. I hope that you will have a better idea of who Stacy is this chapter, but I'm not going to come out and actually say who she is out of the story until the end, but by then it should be obvious.

CHAPTER 11: _Mysteries in the Calm Before the End_

"It's getting late," Salazar said abruptly when he saw Hermione and Severus wanted to talk more about Stacy.

"Actually," he corrected himself, looking at his watch. "It is late. I'll bring you to your rooms now." He pressed a button on his watch and the three of them teleported to another pat of the house.

This part was modeled a bit after the original structure of the building, albeit a bit larger. There were two rooms, then a bathroom, then another room. On the other side there were three more room and in the middle of the wall was a picture of the Durselys. It had stayed at Artemis's request.

" 'It was there house,'" Salazar could recall her saying. " 'It's only polite that we remember that.'" And so there the picture stayed. Salazar had a feeling Artemis just wanted a picture of Petunia Dursely: apparently Harry and his aunt had become closer after his fifth year, or more accurately, after Sirius's death. Artemis just wanted to honor the woman who would have been her great aunt for that.

"This is your room, Hermione, and, oh, damn," Salazar said, looking crestfallen.

"What now?" Hermione asked, thinking something was seriously wrong.

"Um," Salazar said, fidgeting a little. "You don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"No," Severus answered smoothly, looking a Hermione to check. She nodded. "But next time you plan on having company, make sure you can count above six." Salazar disappeared.

"Six?" Hermione asked, opening the door.

"There are six rooms," Severus explained. "But eight of us."

"Oh," Hermione said, understanding. The room was nice, a tan rug covered the floor and there was a reasonably nice bookcase. It connected to the bathroom and surprisingly there was a small balcony. However there was one problem.

"He never said when we agreed to share a room," Severus said finally. "That he wanted us to share a bed as well." Many dirty thoughts flashed through Hermione's mind.

"I could sleep on the floor," she said hastily.

"No need," Severus said. "No one shall be sleeping on the floor tonight." With a wave of his wand a smaller bed appeared. "Now do you want the bathroom first?"

* * * * * * * * * THE DARK PALACE * * * * * * * * *  
"What's this?" Stacy wondered. To all appearances it seemed to be a muggle elevator, but things like that supposedly didn't work here, whether it was Hogwarts or the Dark Palace. She pressed the button on the wall and the doors slid open. She observed the inside with cool disinterest. From the ceiling hung heads, some old and rotted, some appearing fresh, a day old at most. Bodies, both headless and those with theirs still attached. Small and large coffins lined the back wall, just before them was a long table, jars filled with a green liquid stacked upon it. She knew that body parts the death eaters deemed worth saving were in them.

Stacy was revolted a bit, but not because of what it was, but rather what it proved. The death eaters were heartless, and this was what they did to a slave who displeased them.

"You will pay, Tom," Stacy whispered. "And for everyone you've hurt or killed you'll suffer and eternity, mark me words." She stepped back and pressed the button, then continued onward.

* * * * * * * * * 

"So, what'd you think?" Artemis asked. Harry looked at it hard.

"It should do," he replied.

"Good," she said, placing a black sheet over it. "Now tell no one."

"All right," he answered seriously.

"Now come on," Artemis said. "I'll take you to your room." And they disappeared.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Hey," Ryan said as Artemis and Harry appeared. Sirius grinned.

"Hey," Artemis responded. A second later all the Weaslys and the Malfoys (just know Padma is to be considered a Weasly, all right?) appeared beside them.

"It seems a lot smaller in here with all these people," Vickie complained.

"Get over it," Cherie snapped.

"Make me," Vickie retorted.

"I will," Cherie said nastily.

"Now children, save your bickering 'til later," Ryan said, waving his finger. "Tsk, tsk, your parents would be very upset with you."

"Of course we would," Ginny said. "Now which room is mine?" Soon everyone from the present had been shown his or her rooms, Harry and Sirius agreeing to share. Oddly enough, in their room there were two beds (leaving us to wonder what point Salazar was trying to get across…).

"G'night," Artemis and Ryan said, Vickie and Cherie still to upset with each other.

" 'Night," Everyone from the present responded and then shut the doors to their rooms.

_# Everyone come down here now #_ a voice they hadn't heard in a year commanded in the members' of the Order minds. 

"Could it be him?" Vickie asked.

"It sounds like him," Cherie said in uncertainty.

"Could be a trick," Ryan warned.

"We won't find out from here," Artemis reminded them. "We should go and check it out." Nodding in agreement, they all vanished to another part of the house, a part that was rarely used and for good reason. It was all that was left of the original building: in the reconstruction, somehow the foundation had been pushed down, far into the earth. Down there it was dark, Artemis had no way to link the central wiring to that part, and it was damp. The little moisture that was left on earth, with rainfall now so scarce, had seeped through the walls and moss and other things grew happily. Air was perhaps not scarce down there, but it was not pleasant to breath, tasting of wet plants and wood, not to mention smoke, though no one was sure why, so the remaining Order made a point to avoid having to go down there.

Except, of course, when they did not want to risk being over heard. No sound came out of there, and during the beginning of Voldemort's reign, Cherie and Vickie could remember that if the Order's headquarters, Grimmwauld at the time, was too far away, as the building had begun on 4PD, the Order members would go and hide there, never once had anyone been discovered.

And of course, down there was where Stacy had been born, if that's how you want to view it.

Now, as the last survivors of the Order appeared down there they were nervous. Unless Salazar really was down there, really was back to normal, then someone was in the house and knew about the only truly safe part in it.

"Salazar?" Artemis called quietly. "Are you there?" A hand went around her mouth and another around her waist.

* * * * * * * * * 

Hermione came out of the bathroom, now in the pajamas she had found.

"It's funny," she remarked. "How everything here is so much a like as in our time, but no matter how similar it looks, it feels different. Severus?" She looked around but couldn't see him.

"Severus!" 

"I'm out here," he said. Feeling foolish she walked out on to the balcony and stood beside him. Severus was leaning against the railing, looking up into the black sky. He wore long, green pajama bottoms but no shirt. Feeling extraordinarily like a normal teenage girl, she looked at him, her eyes drifting over hi top, observing his build. He was strong, much more muscular then she would have guessed, and scars marked his chest and back. Rather than perhaps seem repulsive, they merely added to his quality, an added mystery. She wondered where he had gotten them all, maybe from death eater meetings? At any rate, Hermione found him very pleasing to look at.

"So," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Where you worried about me?" Hermione decided to go with the honest approach.

"Yes," she said simply. He looked startled at her answer.

"Hermione," Severus said firmly. "I don't want you to think that just because we supposedly end up falling it love, you don't have to like me. You could do better than an old, heartless bastard."

"Could I?" she replied softly. He looked at her, and unasked question in his eyes. "Severus I don't like you because of what Selina said. I don't even like you because Dumbledore made you my guardian or the fact that you are, were, my teacher. To be honest, I like you because of how you are, and from what I can tell, the real Severus is not who he shows to eveyrone else."

"How can you be sure?" he whispered.

"I'm a good judge of character," Hermione said smiling. "Now we should go to bed."

"All right," Severus said with a small smile that made him look…nice. "You know what Hermione," he said as they walked in. "I don't think we're going to make it back in time for graduation." Hermione got into the bed Severus had conjured up and laughed.

"I think you're right, Severus," she said. He started to protest, saying he should sleep in that bed, after all, he _had_ been the one to create it, but she shook her head and ordered, "Bed. Now."

"Yes, oh master," he replied jokingly and for a moment Hermione could see how she ended up falling in love with him.

"Good night, Severus," she said softly. For a minute there was no reply and she began to wonder if he had already fallen asleep.

Then, "Good night, Hermione." In the darkness she smiled.

* * * * * * * * * IN THE DARK PALACE * * * * * * * * * 

Stacy turned a corner and found herself looking at a corridor filled with portraits of men, woman, and animal who were most certainty not evil. She smirked. Apparently even wit hall the dark power the death eaters and dark lord had put into remodeling Hogwarts, they had not been able to entirely wipe out the castle's good.

Good. There was no good in the world.

* Flashback *

Groggily, she opened her eyes. Wait, why was she here? No! She was dead, she was not supposed to have to deal with this world anymore.

"Hello, Melissa," Severus said. He stood at the foot of her bed.

"No," she croaked.

"What was that?" Severus asked, slightly apologetic.

"Not Melissa," she hissed. His eyes widened a little.

"Have it your way," he said in a cool manor.

"Why- alive?" she demanded.

"We needed you," he answered, a strange look, one almost of pity in his eyes.

"How?" she coughed. Severus sighed.

"Have you ever heard of the spell, Inventios l'Arios?" he asked.

"No," she spat. He smirked.

"I thought not. Well your precious tome," her eyes narrowed, "Cast that spell on you when you were pregnant. He did not know one of the effects of the spell, however."

"What-was-it?" she asked stiffly.

"In a sense, it bound your soul to the mortal world forever," he said, looking at her straight in the eye. "However, your body was dead, so we gave you a new one and then summoned your spirit to it."

"What?" she asked, horrified. He got something out of his pocket and held it up. It was a mirror.

Hesitantly, she looked into it. A pale, thin, blond-haired, blue-eyed woman stared back. She may not be Melissa, but she at least expected to look like her. She did not know who this woman was.

"Who-am-I?" she whispered. He put the mirror back into his pocket.

"Since you no longer wish to be Melissa, who you are is up to you to decide," he informed her, his eyes observing her coolly. "If it helps, though, your new body, genetically, would be traced back to myself, my wife, our children, the two Potters, the two Blacks, the three Weaslys, and the three Malfoys. Perhaps that will help you decide." Then he turned and left.

* End Flashback *

"I am Stacy," she whispered to the empty halls. "The one who had no life and no death. I am eternity."

* * * * * * * * *BACK AT 4PD * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams had turned into nightmares and she saw Hogwarts burning green, covered by the dark mark, she saw everyone lying dead on the ground, their blood creating a small pond, covering their bodies. And then she saw and endless black, and the black was the worst of all.

Within it was nothing, for everything was gone, and it moved toward her, waiting to consume one final meal.

She woke with a start, gasping for breath, trying to calm herself. Hermione looked over at Severus and saw he was still asleep, but clearly not enjoying it anymore than she had. So she did something that before yesterday she wouldn't even have considered: she got up, took a blanket with her, and lay down beside Severus. Pulling the blanket over both of their bodies she tucked herself under Severus's head and felt him slowly stop shaking. And without realizing it she too, felt asleep.

* * * * * * * * 

"Hey," a familiar voice said. The hand came off Artemis's mouth. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Salazar!" Artemis cried in delight. She twisted around in his embrace and kissed him. Ryan, Cherie, and Vickie gave the couple a few minutes. After all, Salazar hadn't really been around for an entire year.

"Why did you call us, Salazar?" Ryan asked when he could contain himself no longer. 

"Stacy is in the Dark Palace," Salazar answered grimly. "And you know what that means."

"Yes," Artemis said sadly. "We have to…"

* * * * * * * * * NEXT MORNING, DARK PALACE * * * * * * * * * 

Selina had gotten no sleep that night, far to frightened, trying to figure a way to get out. But even when morning came 'round she could not move, so any plans she had were useless.

The cell's door creaked open and in stepped Lucius Malfoy who seemed to be in a particularly bad mood and Peter Pettigrew.

"Sure you can handle this," Wormtail asked, sniggered. "Or should I get someone who's unconscious as well as paralyzed?"

"Shut up!" Lucius growled. "Something was different about that girl. I'll have no problem with this one. Anyway, a little fun should brighten up my day." He eyes Selina, lust and cruelty mixed in his eyes. If she could have screamed, she would of. But instead Selina was forced to watch as the two came closer and closer to her, praying this wasn't the end.

* * * * * * * * *

**__**

I am so happy! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I can't believe I 46! All my standard comments, all ideas on a girl for Harry, and any questions you might have, are the same. Next Chapter: In the other chapters 9 & 10 I started to explain Dumbledore's part in this story, but next chapter you will get the whole story. I can only hope it is as shocking as I hope it will seem. Also, Stacy is explained more fully- there's more to her then what I've given away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! ~ Remo


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: _Hall of Time_

Severus opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a small room. On either side of him was a door labeled '2005' and then there was a door in front of him and behind him. The one ahead of him was labeled 'Future', the one behind him 'Past.'

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. It seemed as though he had been shouting and whispering at the same time. His words came back very loud and clear, yet at the same time very quiet so he had to strain to hear them.

"Severus?" He looked over to his right and there stood Hermione, looking just as confused as he felt, wearing a long, golden dress. Severus looked down at himself and saw that he now was clothed in sparkling silver robes.

"I'm dreaming," he murmured, then thinking of his new outfit, he grimaced and corrected himself. "More like having a nightmare."

"I think that you look good," Hermione said, a small smile gracing her lips. Then her eyebrows came together and she put on a look of intense concentration. "You can't be dreaming," she muttered. "I'm the one who's dreaming. Unless…"

"Unless neither of you are dreaming a'tall," said a new voice. The small room seemed to widen and suddenly there was a new presence, leaning in the southeastern corner. Severus and Hermione turned back to look. In the corner was a woman who could be described to feel only as a devious rock, or perhaps someone with no actual feelings, just a desire to cause chaos among others would be more understandable. Her long flowing hair was neither silver, as was Artemis's, nor a pale blond, as was Draco's, but rather pure white. It cascaded down her body, touching the floor. She had no definite eye color for it seemed as if the entire spectrum lay in her gaze. She was tall and model thin with a model figure, which was covered with a glowing shimmer that Severus could only conclude was her clothing. The only distinguishable on her was her high-heeled boots that gave her about another unneeded five inches.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, a bit apprehensive after all her recent experiences of people answering that question. The woman smiled with no real happiness.

"You would know me best as Athena, but perhaps Venus would work better for you," she laughed at Hermione and Severus's expressions. It was and odd sound, as it was a flat, bleak noise since Athena felt no emotion that would invoke true laughter.

"You can't be serious," Severus said resolutely, recovering quickly. "No such things as the goddess of love exists, such worship died out years ago."

"Correct, Severus," Athena agreed, stepping out of the corner. "I am not a goddess, rather and immortal who is paying ht price for glorifying herself."

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely. "But what is an immortal?"

"Haven't you ever read a story about someone who lived forever?" Athena asked, knowing the answer.

"I have," Hermione admitted. "But that can't really be what an immortal is, no really. It must be sort of like the muggle fairy tales about witches and wizards."

"You're right as well," Athena said. "But we are not here to discuss me. We are here to save your little planet. Now follow me." Athena walked over to the door labeled 'Past' and opened it. An endless corridor of trillions of doors, suspended in a bright, purely white tunnel.

"What is this place?" Severus breathed.

"Part of the Hall of Time," Athena answered him. "This is the Hall of Past, now come on."

"Hall of Time?" Hermione asked quietly as they walked out into the corridor. It was like and extended version of the room they had just left, however the doors labeled started at '2004' on the left and '2003' on the right. As they walked down the numbers became smaller and smaller. Severus thought before answering.

"I've read a little about it," he replied just as quietly. "But no one is very clear on what it is exactly. Stories vary, but there is always one basic center of the tales. Supposedly the Hall of Time is where history is kept, every moment recorded as it happens. But from there on the stories differ."

"Humans have rarely come to this place," Athena said, still a bit ahead. "The Elders have said, and I agree, that humans could not handle all the knowledge that they could gain here. A previous immortal made the mistake of bringing a man here she fancied, but he went mad and killed himself a year after arriving because he wandered into several wrong doors and saw his own death and the end of the world.

"Needless to say he changed around the happenings in a few doors."

"How?" Severus asked. "I thought everything here was what happened in time."

"Happened, happens, will happen, but only what happened twice is set in stone," Athena said mysteriously. 

"What?" Hermione asked, wanting clarification. What Athena had said was not enough for her.

"Here," Athena said instead. The door was labeled '1955' and an eerily glowing red color outlined it. Athena opened the door. Inside was a large room with 12 more doors, each labeled for a respective month going from January to December. The one labeled 'April' was outlined in the glowing red. Athena led them through that door only to be faced with a set of thirty more doors. April 22 glowed the now familiar shade of red: it was easy to tell which door to take. Upon entering that door, Hermione and Severus found themselves looking down another endless passageway with billions of door that were labeled with names rather than numbers.

"How are we supposed to find one door in here?" Severus snapped. "It's not like the firs corridor where all the numbers were in order, how are we going to find one name in here?"

"The names are all alphabetized," Athena pointed out patiently. "But never mind that, I've gotten you this far, haven't I? Have a little faith, please."

"Who are you looking for?" Hermione had to ask.

"Everond Snape," Athena said clearly. The walls sped past them, 'til it appeared they were standing in the middle of a big blur. Hermione began to look faintly green. Severus wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"Not a fan of fast-moving objects," Severus whispered.

"No," she answered bluntly. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're amused," Hermione said, scowling. Athena looked back at them. Had she real emotion she would have smiled, touched by the scene of the couple thrown together by less than normal circumstances, even for the wizarding community. Instead she eyed them, her heart continuing to beat normally, but her mind freezing, almost knowing that at one point she had had something like that. Then the walls stopped and on the left shone the door labeled 'Everond Snape, a.k.a. Albus Dumbledore.' Athena's mind whirled back into action. 

"This is it," the immortal said.

"Before we go in," Severus said. "I have to know, why are we here? What are we supposed to see here that will save our world?"

"Selina never got to finish telling you what happened between your parents, Severus," Athena answered him. "And Salazar barely mentioned Stacy. On both of their parts that was a mistake because Everond and Minerva's story places just as important part in your world's salvation as Tom and Melissa's did. So you are here to hear the entire story, I do hope you are ready."

"I have no doubt that we are," Severus said firmly.

"Minerva _McGonagall_?" Hermione asked.

"Who else?" Athena said. Then she opened the door.

* * * * * * * * * 

**__**

I have fifty-one reviews, and I was shocked when I found out I had fifty. Wow. Thank you so much for reviewing! Anyway, yes I said this chapter was going to be Albus's story, but then I realized I needed something to lead up to it and then I got a review that wanted more Hermione/Severus, so I came up with this. Perhaps it isn't as long as I would have liked, but the next chapter will be. Normal comments apply (Harry's girl, questions). Next Chapter: Hermione and Severus, guided by Athena, step into April 22, 1955, right when things start to happen. And so they watch and learn everything. More surprises and explanations await you in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! ~ Remo


	13. Chapter 13

****

Note: First thing is: I will be editing this story after I finish it AND the two after it.

Second: You have to remember that Albus Dumbledore and Everond Snape are the same person, because in a lost of this chapter I refer to him as Everond.

CHAPTER 13: _Charms To the Deceivers, and Traitor For Consequences_

"We're transparent," Severus observed, feeling oddly detached from his body. He looked back and saw his own body frozen just behind the glowing doorway. Next to him stood Hermione, also appearing statue-like. Severus could not, however, see Athena's body anywhere. Yet there she was ahead, looking just transparent as he and Hermione did.

"But why?" he asked.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed suddenly. The sound of footsteps reached Severus's ears. He looked down the corridor.

"We have to hide," He said automatically after all his years as a spy. "We can't be seen."

"Relax," Athena said quietly, not turning back to face t hem. "No one can see or hear us by any earthly means. Perhaps if we were to run into a daemon or immortal there'd be trouble, but I highly doubt we will."

"A daemon?" Hermione said blankly. It sounded familiar, but in this transparent state her mind was slightly hazy and she could not remember why.

A kind of demons, of shadows," Severus supplied, looking hard at Athena. He didn't know there was still daemons on earth, he had been sure that they had been banished to a realm of shadows eons before. So he wanted to know what the chance was of running into a daemon exactly, and he wanted to know where one could be found: perhaps Voldemort was in contact one, which would be unspeakably bad. They had no way to defeat a daemon; they would be lucky just to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters.

The footsteps grew louder and a man strode down the corridor with a slightly dazed look upon his face. The questions were driven out of Severus's mind when her heard Hermione gasp, "Professor Dumbledore!" He looked closely and saw that was indeed who it was.

"Where are we?" Severus asked Athena. "And what's going on?" 

"You don't recognize this place?" Athena inquired. With feeling, perhaps she would have sounded surprised. "But this is your home." Severus looked around and it hit him.

"Of course," he murmured sheepishly. "Hogwarts. Where else?" Severus felt that, if nothing else, the freakishly laughing suits of armor should have been a dead give away.

"What's happening?" Athena said after allowing Severus a moment to feeling foolish. "Well, right after what that girl Selina showed you-" Severus fought of the urge to snap at her way of referring to his daughter, even if she wasn't actually born in his time yet- "Everond had the 7th year N.E.W.T.s class and they threw him a little party. Afterwards, when they were the only two left, Minerva kissed him and ran off. He's now done with all his classes and is returning the book bat that she left behind in her rush. Follow him." The abrupt command put Hermione and Severus off for a moment. Then they ran off after Dumbledore with Athena now trailing behind, rather than hurrying ahead.

Apparently Minerva was head-girl, and as such she had a small set of quarters to herself, just east of the Gryffindor tower. Severus smirked, thinking of how that worked to Dumbledore's advantage. After all, from what he could guess, Severus didn't think Dumbledore wanted anyone but Minerva to hear what he had to say, or know he was going to say anything to her at all. Of course Dumbledore might want to do more thank talk; he was beginning to seem much more Slytherin than before. Deceiving the entire wizarding community? The only person who came close to doing the something like that was Voldemort. The smirk dropped off his face and he swallowed uneasily. Perhaps Dumbledore and the dark lord had more in common than anyone realized or wanted to realize.

Dumbledore was just standing there, the charms flickering on and off.

"Why is that happening?" Hermione asked curiously. "Charms aren't supposed to work that way. Either they're on or they're off, not flickering from one to the other."

"Heightened emotional stress," surprising came from Athena. "You witches and wizards think that your charms and other works of magic can only be stopped by a more powerful person. Not one of you bothers to think that unconsciously you could defeat yourself, after all, your magic is tied to your emotions, to your very soul. It stands to reason that some spells will or won't work according to how you feel. Charms, curses, and protective spells especially need the castor to feel a certain emotion, even if it is without the witch or wizard knowing or trying.

"Everond does not like to place these charms upon himself, even though he feels he must, and realizing how deeply he cared for, loved Minerva has put him off balance. He wants her to see the real him. But," she continued so quietly that Hermione and Severus could barely make it out, "I can assure you he is not the only one keeping secrets."

Severus walked right over to Dumbledore. HE studied the look on his supposed father's face. While he couldn't relate to the love-struck, nervous, dazed look, Severus supposed at the moment Dumbledore was exactly the way one imagine a love-struck fool to appear. _I'm not sure why anyone wastes their time falling in love,_ he thought disgustedly. _Especially if it's inevitable you'll look like such an ass. I do believe I shall never fall in love, thank God._

* Liar * his conscience rang true. _* If you love no one, pray tell what you are feeling toward Hermione? You can't lie to me and say you have a platonic student/teacher relationship. I'm you after all, no hiding secrets from me. * _Severus hated his conscience. It was his job, his life, to hide and lie to people, that was why he was still alive. But he could do neither to himself and he hated that. However, Severus didn't need to examine his feelings and admit how he really felt right then, rather he could just watch Dumbledore who had finally given the portrait of Queen Elizabeth I, who really was a witch, the password. Smiling, the painting swung open and Albus stepped in. Severus and the other two hurried in after him, Hermione barely making it in. Athena did not.

__

"What should we do?" Hermione asked, a little worried.

"We should continue to follow- Albus- like she told us to, she will come in and find us eventually," Severus didn't know why suddenly finding out Albus was his father had made him uncomfortable calling Dumbledore by his first name, after all he had been earlier. So he decided that's what he was going to do for the moment.

"All right," Hermione said in agreement, trusting Severus, which surprised him a bit. "Let's go." Severus nodded and they went on.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Leave them here for now?" Athena said, apparently to the ceiling.

"YES," came the booming reply.

"Who am I to pick up now?" Athena questioned.

"THE TRAITOR."

"As you wish, elders," Athena said, bowing low.

"GO." She teleported back to the small room where a lone figure stood, waiting coolly.

* * * * * * * * *  
Severus could hear running water coming from inside Minerva's chambers.

"Apparently Dumbledore has less than perfect timing," Hermiond commented a smile tugging at her lips. There, in the main room, sat Dumbledore. Actually it was Snape, the charms off. Severus wondered if he realized it. Everond looked slightly dejected, the book bag lying next to the couch. Behind the couch was a gigantic widow, currently the shades drawn. To the left was the door that led to the bedroom, on the right the door that led to the bathroom. Just below the window was a fireplace and turned the opposite was of the couch, facing the fireplace, was a large chair, a blanket and pillow lying upon it. The shower abruptly turned off and Severus could hear Minerva stepping out.

"Do you have any idea what's so important that they sent up back as shadows to see?" Hermione asked to break the silence that was occurring.

"If I already knew I would be here, would I?" Severus snapped. Hermione looked hurt at his violent reply. Unwillingly he felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring hard at Everond. Hermione didn't reply, but Severus felt her smile and that was enough.

The bathroom door opened and Everond stood up. Hermione looked over…and Minerva screamed. Oh, not without reason. After all, she had come out of the bathroom and seen a strange man standing there, herself naked. She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. When she opened it again she had on a robe and held out her wand.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Everond said, confusion painted upon his features. "I just came to bring your bag back. Min, don't you recognize me? Are you all right? I- oh God. Min, can I see a mirror?"

"How do you know my name?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Just give me a damn mirror!" Everond yelled. Afraid of the power radiating from him she went back into the bathroom once more and came out with a hand held mirror. Timidly she offered it to him. He snatched it away and looked into it.

"Oh shit," Everond said. He dropped the mirror. It hit the ground, shattering, all the pieces flying over the floor. Everond stepped back and fell upon the couch.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you," he said slowly, closing his eyes. "I just- Min, after you kissed me I- I knew I had to tell you who I really was- show you who I was. But now…"

"P-professor Dumbledore?" Minerva said incredulously. He nodded miserably. "Oh my God."

* * * * * * * * *

"So," he said in a casual manor. "You are to guide me? Who have you abandoned for this noble quest?"

"I've not abandoned them," Athena replied in the same tone. "Though if _you_ suddenly find yourself in a dimension of hell, don't act too surprised for my benefit." 

"Don't worry," he said amiably. "I wouldn't dream of it. So Hermione and Severus are here then? Do your elders really think it will help?"

"Clearly, or you wouldn't be her either," Athena remarked politely.

"Ah yes," he said, a cold glint in his eyes. "What pray tell am I to see this time?"

"The consequences of your foolish actions," she answered with a shrug. "Nothing more."

"Then let's get on with it," he said cheerfully. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed," Athena said, almost dryly, as she pushed open the door labeled 'Future.'

* * * * * * * * * 

"Yes. I-I'm sorry Min," Everond said brokenly. "My real name is Everond Snape and I'm twenty-nine. I used time travel to fool everyone along with the charms to make myself look old. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

"No, reparo-" the mirror flew back together. Minerva sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Everond. "I already knew all that."

"What?" Everond gasped, as did Hermione and Severus but Minerva couldn't hear them.

"I'm psychic, one of those very rare people who shouldn't exist, but do and can read a person's mind as long as their will to keep personal information secret is not up to a near god-like strength," her shoulders sagged and she let out a long ragged breath. She looked up into Everond's face and managed a weak smile. "But I'm also afraid that's not all I've been hiding. You see while you really area a Snape, not a Dumbledore, I'm still a McGonagall. But my name, I'm afraid, is not Minerva. It's Stacy."

* * * * * * * * *

"Do you realize how much trouble that Selina girl caused here?" Athena asked the man. "The elders were upset with your time as it was, but it hadn't seemed unchangeable. Now the present is dragged into this, however, and if things go your way, there won't be a present to fix the future with, so there won't be a real future."

"My, my," the man remarked. "You sound almost upset. I thought you didn't feel, Athena. Don't tell me I was wrong, that would be so disappointing."

"You needn't worry yourself like that," Athena said, sickening sweet. "I don't feel, not for you humans, bloody mortals, anyway. But if you do manage to destroy the present and future then what do you expect me to play with?"

"I know very well there are other planets for you to screw around with," replied the man, his tone clipped. "Don't give me that."

"But the other immortals are so mean," Athena said, as close to whining as she could get. "They absolutely hate to share with me."

"Deal with it," he retorted.

"Fine," she almost snapped. "We're here." She swung the door open. It was labeled 'Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort.' Though it didn't say on that door, the date was July 21st, 2036.

* * * * * * * * * 

**__**

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I can't believe I have 60! I hope this chapter is long enough for you, I did mean for it to be longer, but oh well. Hey, I was wondering if you might possibly make it so I have 70 reviews before I post up the next chapter, which I'll be posting next weekend. Next Chapter: Now I bet I've got you even more confused. Wasn't Stacy Melissa brought back from the dead in a new body? Then why is Minerva suddenly Stacy? Hmm, think about that for a while. Anyone who wants to guess it welcome to. Anyway, next chapter you'll find out why they're both Stacy.

So how do you like the whole Hermione/Severus relationship thing so far? I'm not sure if I'm doing quite right, too fast, too slow? Would you tell me? And who wants to guess who the traitor is? Everyone who guesses right will get a virtual hug from me and their name (penname, whatever) mentioned in the chapter he's revealed.

Normal comments: A girl for Harry, any questions you have, still apply. ~ Remo


	14. Chapter 14

****

Note: Whenever the charms are off, it's Stacy and Everond, when they're one, it's Minerva and Albus. Remember that!

CHAPTER 14: _Stacy, Three In One- Torn Confusion_

"Your name is- you aren't- how- why?" thoughts and words jumbled around in Everond's mind and on his tongue. Minerva, no, Stacy, smiled at him sadly. She muttered a spell and now you could see Stacy with her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I owe you an explanation," Stacy began. Severus and Hermione exchanged a puzzled glance. They hadn't thought _Minerva_ was Stacy. The few words that had been spoken of her made it seem as though the future Order feared her, as if she was evil.

"I had a twin," Stacy began. "Her name was Minerva. She looked exactly as I do with the charms. Min was such a sweet girl, kind and caring. Yet she was still very powerful. IT was her name on the Hogwarts list, everyone thought I was a squid, but-" an odd look came upon her face "-only because that's what I wanted them to think. No one realized that I was the truly powerful one since I had masked my power since I was a baby.

"Though I was more powerful, in her own right Min was an extraordinary witch. She had, however, no control or desire for strength. The night before she was to go to Hogwarts she couldn't sleep. I'm sure you know of the castle my family lives in. Min went up into the west tower near our bedroom to think. I followed her, watching. She stood by the window, really more of a square opening, for ages. When the midnight hour came Min turned around. She looked right at me and I was suddenly afraid. I didn't know why, she didn't look mad. On the contrary she smiled. The next moment a black fire consumed her body. Her head was left. It fell to the ground and rolled forward, leaving a trail of blood, stopping just before my feet.

Her eyes were open, staring up at me, glassy and unfocused, a smile still on her lips. I stood there, looking down at it for about another hour. Then feeling slowly sunk back into my body and my mind began whirling into action. I had thought I had my powers under control at that time, but I was more powerful than Min and look what had happened to her. I knew I needed training but no school would take me since I was supposed to be a squib, and I couldn't risk suddenly showing my powers, I had a feeling that would be too dangerous. But Hogwarts was going to take Min, right? And I was the only one who knew what had happened to her, so I made up my mind quickly. I preformed some wandless magic and no longer was it Min's head on the floor, it was Stacy and Minerva was standing before it. So I then did what Min would have done, I screamed.

"Eventually my parents came running. They found me hysterical, thinking that it was Min. Through fake tears I stuttered out that I had followed my sister up here and then suddenly a black fire consumed her and this was what was left. I didn't lie, I merely didn't use my sister's name.

"The next morning they almost didn't let me go to Hogwarts, but I insisted, saying it would help me keep my mind off things, so they caved in and let me go on the condition that if I had any problems I would come home at once. I assured them I would do exactly that and soon I was on the train. Immediately I stopped acting like Min, but no looking. And so everyone here knows me, just not what I look like.

"Anyway, as to my being a telepath, that's just one of my gifts. I'm not sure why. But I've known your secret since first year, or rather the first time I saw you. 

"So now what? We've both told our secrets, what are we to do now?" Minerva finished.

"Wait until you graduate, I guess," Everond suggested. "Then get married." Stacy stared at him.

"You- you mean it?" she asked in a hushed tone. Everond took her hands in his.

"Of course I do," Everond answered looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, I don't care what you name is." When it looked like Stacy was going to say something else, he leaned over and captured her lips, sending all thoughts out of her mind.

"Aw," Hermione said. "How sweet."

"Sweet, I suppose," Severus sighed. "But it doesn't explain what Stacy has to do with the future."

"True…"

"Well, that was interesting," he remarked.

"You're not like other humans," Athena told him. "Most would be jumping at the chance to change their ways after seeing that."

"But you said it," he protested. "I'm _not_ like other humans. I found that entertaining."

"Very well, the elders will send you home now. Have fun destroying earth," Athena said, then teleported back to Hermione and Severus.

"You're back," Severus stated dryly. "What kept you?"

"I had business to attend to elsewhere," Athena answered, ignoring Everond and Stacy who were still kissing, but wishing to get on with a bit more than that. "And that's exactly where you to need to get now, according to the elders."

"What, elsewhere?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Athena said. She snapped her fingers and Hermione and Severus suddenly found themselves in Dumbledore's office. They could see Everond standing by the window.

"Why doesn't he have the charms on?" Hermione wondered aloud. Severus shrugged. The door opened and in stepped Stacy. She was crying silently. Everond turned around upon hearing her entrance. Swiftly he walked over to her and embraced her. She wept into his shoulder.

"Stacy, the funeral will be Saturday," he said gently, tears pricking his own eyes. "All of the school will be attending, and the whole family."

"Why?" came the muffled response. "She was so young, she didn't deserve to die. Damn Tom Riddle!"

"I know, Stace, I know," Everond said softly.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded as Athena appeared next to him.

"Their daughter was killed Tuesday by Tom Riddle who has just started to seriously start his work as Lord Voldemort," the immortal replied, unblinkingly and unmoved at the tearful scene. "Her name was Stacy Melissa Snape."

"Another Stacy?" Hermione asked. Athena nodded. Suddenly the place changed again. Hundreds of sobbing or just sad figures filed out. A casket was just before them. Hermione and Severus looked into it.

"She looks just like her mother!" Hermione gasped.

"Exactly," Athena said. At the end of it stood Minerva and Albus, silently grieving for their daughter. Suddenly Minerva spoke.

"Don't bury her."

"Love-" Dumbledore started to say. Minerva cut him off.

"I don't know why, but this is important. See that she is preserved, but don't bury her. Keep her hidden somewhere. Everond this is important!" Minerva spoke with such conviction and emotion that Dumbledore looked startled.

"All right, Stace, if it means that much to you. I'll do what I can." Minerva nodded. The scene faded and they were back in the first room.

"Why are we back here?" Hermione asked.

"THEIR TIME IS UP," a booming voice said from somewhere overhead. Severus looked up but saw nothing but white. "SEND THEM BACK."

"But they haven't seen everything," Athena said, also looking upwards.

"BRING THEM BACK TOMORROW, BUT THEY MUST LEAVE NO."

"Yes elders," Athena said, bowing low. She turned to Severus and Hermione. "See you tomorrow night."

Severus woke with a start. _Was that a dream?_ He wondered. But no, it was too real. He tried to move but found he couldn't, something was lying on top of him. Whatever it was stirred and then sat up. Severus did likewise and looked to the right. Hermione looked back.

"Why were you in my bed?" he demanded. 

**__**

steps back in shock No. Way. 76 six review? God. Thank you all so much! Do you think I could get at least 80 by next weekend when I'll be posting again? Sorry the chapters aren't as long as I hoped they would be, but school is almost over and teachers want to cram in as much as possible, sigh oh well. So what'd you think of this chapter? Next Chapter: We've no determined that there were to Stacy's, but one was killed but then preserved and not buried. Can any of you connect that with Melissa being Stacy in the future? Perhaps if you re-read the last few chapters you'll be able too. Anyway, next chapter it's the first whole day in 4PD and the training to stop Voldemort from completing the ritual starts. But will anyone notice Selina's missing? Or is someone purposely covering up? And what's happened to her? Guess you'll find out soon, wont you? 

Normal comments- a girl for Harry, any questions you have- still apply

Only 3 guess as to who the traitor is? Come on people! I know you can do it! And go to the three people who have guessed!

The Tally stands: 1 for Dumbledore

1 for Artemis

1 for Salazar any other guess, or who agrees with these? Remo


	15. Chapter 15

****

IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE CHECK OUT "BEFORE TIME REPEATS" AND VOTE FOR WHICH PREQUEL I SHOULD CHOOSE TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 15: _Training Commences_

Harry woke suddenly. It was still dark out but the clock over the right of his bed glowed, showing the time to be 11:30. A loud noise came from the left. Harry looked over, cautiously. What was next to him? It was Sirius, snoring. Harry stifled a laugh. He poked his godfather less than gently. There was no response from the log known as Sirius. Harry tried again, still no response. Grinning wickedly, Harry got out of bed and conjured a bucket of ice water. He jumped it over Sirius. The thirty-four year old jumped up with a start. Sirius looked around wildly to see who or what had woken him. His eyes landed on Harry.

"You're going down," Sirius said in a quiet voice that reminded Harry eerily of Snape when he was in a really bad mood. Harry gulped nervously.

"S-Sirius, I'm your god son, remember? Surely you wouldn't want to hurt me!" Harry protested feebly. He backed up into the wall and closed his eyes, ready for the worst. A minute later Harry was every bit as cold and wet as Sirius.

"Ha!" Sirius cried victoriously. "That'll teach you not to wake me up again." Harry scowled at his godfather and cast as charm to dry himself. Sirius did likewise. Once dry, both were fully awake.

"You know, we have a couple of problems," Sirius said slowly, holding up his hand. "First, we have no clothes other than what we came in and these pajamas they provided us with last night. Second, we have no way to get around this house by ourselves, and third we only know the bare minimum about what's happening in this time. That's dangerous." He counted off the things on his fingers.

"Hey Sirius," Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Look!" Harry said, pointing to the pillows. Sirius reached over and grabbed the two objects and a note.

_Dear Sirius and Pops, _(Harry scowled)

_These are your apparation charms. The dog head ring is for Sirius and the lightening bolt bracelet is for pops. Not too original, but oh well. Anyway, how they work is once you put them on you either imagine a room or person you would like or need to visit. Once you're dressed, come to me and I'll give you a map of the house, or at least what you can see of it._

Artemis

P.S. When you go in the bathroom you'll find clothes waiting for you. Just leave your pajamas there.

"Well," Sirius remarked. "That's interesting." Harry slipped on his bracelet and headed to the bathroom.

"No fair!" he heard Sirius yell. "I wanted to go first!"

"I, er, um, well, you see," Hermione stammered. Time seemed to stop as Severus looked at her intently. She took a deep breath and started again.

"I was having a nightmare you see," she began. Severus nodded, that was something he could understand all too well. "And then I woke up and looked over at you and you seemed to be have one yourself so I guess I got into your bed on a compassionate impulse so we'd both sleep better." Though he looked almost hurt, Severus didn't reply for at that moment something appeared on the pillow. Wordlessly, he picked up the note on top while Hermione picked up the two other things. They were both thin, silver chains that had a single charm on each of them. One was a gold dragon, the other a square with a strange design. Severus read the note aloud.

_" Dear Hermione and Severus,_

These are your two apparation charms that will allow you to get around in the house. The dragon is Hermione's and the other is obviously Severus's, since it's the Snape family crest."

"That's the Snape family crest?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Yes," Severus answered, looking hatefully at the object.

_"- Once you're wearing these, and make sure you have them at all times, just think of a person or place you need or want and you'll go there immediately. Once you've dressed, just think of me and when you get here I'll give you a map of the house, the parts you can go in anyway. I hope that'll help._

Artemis

P.S. As to clothes, just go in the bathroom and you'll find some laid out for you. Just leave what you're wearing there.

"So," Severus asked. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"All right," Hermione agreed. As she got up Severus grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell anyone about the Hall of Time," he said in a low voice. Hermione nodded, she hadn't planned on dong so anyway.

"All right," Severus said once they were both dressed, he in his normal black robes but Hermione in clothes exactly like what Artemis or the other girls wore, her top a semi-dark brown and her earring a skull (A/N: can anyone guess what determines the earring?). "Let's go." Hermione nodded and they both concentrated on Artemis. The next thing they knew they were in a kitchen. Artemis looked up from her plate and beckoned for them to come sit down.

"Okay," she began once they had seated themselves. "Here are your maps, keep them safe and on your person all the time you're in the house, which I suspect will be the entire time until you're sent back to the present. I've highlighted the room you need to go to today." Severus looked at his map.

"The training room?" he questioned. Artemis nodded.

"To stop Voldemort from completely the ritual, you'll need training to stop him. He has an entire plan worked out and we don't know what it is entirely, so you'll have extensive training until you're sent back," she told them both.

"I thought you knew exactly what was going to happen," Hermione said softly. Artemis looked away, seeming almost ashamed.

"When Selina went back, she altered it enough so that things have changed. You're parents death, for example, was one key thing. Do you remember how she said that Voldemort came to 18 Hollow Ave June 21st? Well your parents have already been killed, and Voldemort's entire strategy changed," Artemis admitted. "So we don't know what to expect. We hope that this is a good sign, that things will change for the better, but we can't be certain. Now why don't you eat breakfast? You have about half-an-hour before you need to be there." Hermione nodded, but Severus had already begun to take food.

Half-an-hour later Hermione and Severus appeared in the training room. It was a room, entirely black save for a single light in the middle of the ceiling. Gathered beneath it was Harry, Sirius and Draco.

"Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked, she and Severus walking over to them.

"Good, you're here. Now we can begin."

"Salazar," Severus greeted him. His future son stepped into the light.

"None other," Salazar replied.

Ginny, Padma, and Ron were gathered around a small table in a room that had no specific name. Cherie stood at the head of it. She laid out a map. The people from the present saw it was one of Hogwarts, even more detailed than the Marauders' map, because not only did it have excruciating detail of the castle, but also all of the surrounding land for about ten miles.

"The castle is where the battle will take place," Cherie said, dead serious.

"I thought you said you didn't know what was going to happen anymore," Ginny said, equally as serious. Cherie smiled grimly.

"We don't know what fate has in plan, however we know exactly what we want to happen and so it shall," Cherie said. "If none of you ever leave Hogwarts than Voldemort will have no choice but to come to you. You are here to help me plan the best defense possible, and learn the best techniques and far as strategizing go. I have a list of all your fighters, down to the very last goblin and vampire. The entire fight counts on how it is carried out, so the entire fate of your time, and mine, is resting on your shoulders. Can you handle it?" One by one the three nodded. "Then let's get to work."

Selina lay on the hard, cold floor of her cell, barely conscious and still losing blood. Her hand tried to grip something feebly, as if she were looking for a way out. Lucius kicked it and spat on her.

"Pathetic," he snarled.

"You still don't have any information!' Wormtail hissed, maybe she's not so pathetic. The dark lord will be…displeased." Lucius paled.

"You bitch," he whispered horrifyingly. "I'll be back." But she didn't hear him, she was unconscious.

**__**

Shocked, gasp, no way! 80! Thank you all so much! Next Chapter: You'll see Salazar's and Cherie's training and then once the day is over, it's back to the Hall of Time! Now everyone guess who the traitor is! You can do it! Don't you want everyone to see your name online when we find out who it is? Normal comments: girl for Harry, etc. still apply.


	16. Chapter 16

****

EVERYONE WHO READ THIS CHAPTER MUST REVIEW! THIS IS NOT A PLOY TO GET REVIEWS, THIS IS CRUICAL TO MY STORY! SO PLEASE, REVIEW!

CHAPTER 16: _Promises of Lies and Truths of Horror_

Stacy swore vividly. She had covered maybe a fifth of the castle at most, but too many people were in it now. She could no longer move freely for fear of running into someone and blowing her cover. _Time to pay Tom a little visit,_ she thought.

"You are here to train to defeat Voldemort and save the world," Salazar said, stepping into the light. If anyone was surprised to see him completely normal, they didn't show it.

"You must all be beyond physically fit. You must have superhuman reflexes and above all you must be prepared. That's what I'm here for," Salazar continued, his voice quiet but powerful. "My job is to train you in more than just defense spells and curses, but all types of muggle weaponry from guns to swords along with different types of martial arts. There is no easy way to do this and it will hurt, but you must succeed. The world is at stake. So no pressure, right?" Hermione smiled weakly at him. Harry and Severus looked determined, Draco looked a bit apprehensive and Severus wore a cool and indifferent look.

"Now let's begin." Lights flickered on and everyone from the present realized just how big this room (more of a large gymnasium) was. Along the east wall hung swords of every kind from a full sized katana to a half-sized kodachi (which is mainly used for defense). There were also some long knives, small daggers, and kunai (Japanese throwing knives) along with other small but sharp objects. Against the west wall was a large case filled with guns of every nature from a small pistol to a machine gun (though Severus wondered if those would really do any good in the war or even be used. They were rather large and foolish considered the circumstances). Severus thought a few appeared to be some sort of high tech one, possibly some sort of laser. He could also see they were standing in the center of a sparing field. To the south there were targets, some still, some moving, obviously for practice with the guns, perhaps the swords and knives as well. To the north there was another door, but it was impossible to tell where it led, it wasn't even on the map.

"All right," Salazar said. "First I need to know exactly how badly out of shape you people are. Fifteen laps around the room, move!" Immediately they jogged off to the side and then broke into a run. Everyone completed the first five laps, but then Hermione had to stop at the eight and Harry and Draco followed the suit at ten. Sirius somehow managed thirteen, but then collapsed. Only Severus finished all fifteen and wasn't even breathing hard.

"How did you do that?" Sirius demanded. "It's not humanly possible!"

"You mean it's not possible for a weakling like you," Severus said silkily.

"Severus, now is not the time for you childish antics," Hermione said sternly. Harry and Draco watched in amazement and Severus glared at Hermione but stiffly apologized to Sirius, who managed to return the gesture.

"Remind me to keep her near me whenever Snape's near by," Harry muttered. Draco grinned and replied, "Poor Sev, that's a short leash she's got him on." Harry nodded and grinned back.

"That was pathetic," Salazar said, getting everyone's attention again. "But not any different than I expected."

"So you knew Snape was in better shape than me," Sirius said, growling.

"Yes," Salazar said, not bothering to deny it and not looking a bit sorry. "Almost everything you're about to learn I learned at least the basics of from my father. Some more, and some I've come up with on my own, as it was…necessary." The room went silent for a moment, then Salazar broke the silence.

"Two-hundred jumping jacks then fifty push ups. Once you've finished we'll start on some basic martial arts. And no complaining unless you'd rather I gift wrap you and send you to Voldemort," he directed at Draco, Harry, and Hermione's disbelieving and shocked looks, not to mention Sirius who looked like he wouldn't mind becoming a murderer.

"That's all?" Severus asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Salazar chuckled.

"I don't want to kill everyone right away," Salazar said, smiling a little.

"What the hell does he mean 'that's all'?" Sirius muttered darkly, glaring. The younger wizards murmured in agreement.

"Get started!" Salazar abruptly barked. Everyone did, albeit with a lot of swearing not suitable for little kiddies coming from all but Severus. Salazar just looked at them in amusement.

"Harry should be placed in the castle," Ron said, pointing to the center of the great hall. "Perhaps Dumbledore as well. That would draw you-know-who away from the rest of the fighting." Ginny and Padma looked like they agreed, but Cherie shook her head.

"It's Hermione he wants," she disagreed. "I think you should place Hermione, Salazar and Severus in the great hall and have Harry and Dumbledore lead the attack on the death eaters."

"Salazar?" Ginny asked. "But he'll be in the future. What good would it do to place him in there."

"Do you really think we're going to let you fight without our help?" Cherie questioned softly. "We've waited a long time to stop Voldemort and save our world, we aren't going to give up our last chance now."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

"So," Cherie continued. "If we place those three in the great hall, where do you think Harry and Dumbledore would be most valuable? Personally, I'm thinking that Dumbledore should be permanently placed in front of the castle doors once Voldemort enters to make sure no one else tries to go in and help him."

"Agreed," Ron said. "I think Harry would be best used if he in the first assault and helped take out the first wave of death eaters. Then maybe in the third to give him time to rest during the second."

"I think Sirius should definitely go in Harry's place during the second assault, him and Remus," Ginny said, studying the map. "They work well together and can work off each other. That will be helpful."

"Tonks should be in the first assault," Ron said. "If she's put in the second then Remus's attention will be divided between killing the death eaters and protecting her. He and Sirius wouldn't be able to work as well together either."

"Shacklebolt should be in the first assault," Padma said, continuing the train of thought. "He and Tonks work together all the time. Arthur Weasly would do well also."

"Perhaps half of the aurors in each wave of the battle," Ron said, now thinking hard. "That way our greatest power would be equal throughout the fight."

"We should save the less powerful witches and wizards, civilians, until the end of the battle," Padma said. "By then most of the real fight will have gone out of the death eaters."

"But we should save a few powerful ones until then, we don't want our side to be crippled like the you-know-who's followers."

"The giants to be used in the first assault and continually used until they are all too injured to fight. They will be able to take out many of the wizards," Cherie said. "The vampires should be used toward the beginning to, because they won't be much use if the battle goes into the morning. The night of the battle won't be a full moon, but the werewolves will be most helpful. There is a potion that Severus created later on that allowed them to transform into the animal but keep their mind almost entirely and still have all the abilities of the monster along with a touch of its cruelties to have no misgivings of killing the death eaters. I don't think Remus should be one of those to take the potion, however, he'll be more useful as a human."

"I think that the centaurs should attack from the forest and stop a lot of those trying to enter the battle, mainly the dark creatures that you-know-who has gotten to enter fight for his side," Ron said. "Do you think that we should plan on using Fawkes? I know he was a big help at times to Harry."

"Well," Cherie said slowly. "I think Fawkes will be most useful after the battle, and I know we should collect as many of his tears beforehand because there will be a lot of wounded to tend to."

"Good point," Ginny said. "The other healer, the human ones, should they be part of the fight? They are powerful, but we'll need them after the fight is over for sure. They are the ones we can't replace with other people, it wouldn't work."

"I think the healers should set up tents around the castle and tend to the wounded as they come in during the battle and only fight if we start losing to many of the other warriors," Padma said. Everyone nodded, things were starting to go somewhere.

__

Pathetic, Stacy thought. _But not any different than I had expected._ Voldemort had chosen the headmaster's old quarters and office to be his own. She smirked and dematerialized herself and slid through the statue guarding them. She went up the stairs and saw Tom staring out the window. Something nagged at the back of her mind, that position reminding her of something but she couldn't quite remember what. She shook her head and stepped closer to him, smiling at the fact that since she was invisible he couldn't see her, but she could very well see him. He held something in his hand, a little square device. He pressed the center of it and an image popped up.

"Master," a miniature Lucius Malfoy said, bowing. "The girl, Selina, has said nothing. We will question her again later. Please accept my humblest apologies for my failure last night in interrogating her. I promise to do better."

"Very well, Lucius," Voldemort said coldly. "See that you do so, or the punishment will be…unpleasant." Stacy could see a small shiver pass through the holographic man.

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said. Voldemort held out his arm and Lucius kissed the sleeve, being the closest thing he could get to the hem of his master's robe. Then he disappeared.

_Well, well,_ Stacy thought. _I guess my little chat with Tom can be put off until tomorrow. I should let that girl have some…company. I'm sure she needs it._ She went back down the stairs and stepped through the barrier again, then teleported to the dungeons. Lying there in an open cell for all to see was Selina Snape, not looking to good at all. Stacy allowed herself the luxury of becoming visible again. Selina's eyes flickered open and she caught sight of the other woman. Her lips for the word 'Stacy' but her vocal cords wouldn't sound it. Stacy knelt down beside the girl.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "Fancy seeing you here. Are you enjoying yourself? I am. Though I had expected Tom to be my first little victim, I suppose you'll have to do because I won't have you spilling any secrets to his death eaters. The Order is mine to destroy at my will, as is Tom and his little empire. So good night little girl." Selina's eyes opened in horror at the other woman's words but that was all. Stacy snapped her fingers and Selina's heart just stopped. No sign of murder, it simply appeared that the trauma had gotten to her.

Stacy smiled and became invisible once more.

Everyone from the present went to bed soar that night, whether physically or mentally. They were all so tired none bothered to change or brush their teeth and in Hermione and Severus's case they just collapsed on the same bed and fell asleep, not caring that it was together.

Sadly, those two weren't asleep very long because they found themselves back in the hall of time exactly where they left all last night. Except not everything was the same.

"Who are you?" Severus asked before Hermione could. The woman next to them was similar to Athena in many ways, model figure, shimmering clothes, and no emotions. But there were also many differences. While Athena had no emotions other than perhaps delight in others confusion, sadness, or dramatic things, this person seemed merely calm, just completely calm.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Artemis."

**__**

Like I said above, everyone who reads this chapter MUST review, it will affect something important in the future of this story.

Sorry I killed Selina, but it was crucial and don't think this is really the end of her (if you people review that is). Next Chapter: Finally the whole truth of the Stacy from the future (though I hope it isn't as confusing as I think it is sigh) and the traitor is exposed (so guess away! Only four people -I think, sorry if there's more of you- have tried to guess who it is! I'll even give you a hint: it's not a girl! So that cuts out about half my cast, or maybe even more! Come on, you can do it!) The end of this story is coming soon, perhaps in three or four chapters, assuming I write as much as I think I will, so please review (in this chapter EVERYONE who read it must, it's VERY important!) Remo


	17. Chapter 17

****

NOTE: _Congratulations to Lorwyn Daystar, RinaSparrow, sweetytweety013, and Cantoris for guessing the traitor correctly! And thanks for trying to everyone else whom guessed._

This chapter is dedicated to a teacher who recently died at my school, she'll be greatly missed.

CHAPTER 17: _A Traitor's Payment_

"Hello," Artemis said as she appeared next to him. He looked around and found that he was back inside the Dark Palace.

"I thought you didn't come into reality," he remarked, studying the room.

"Oh, I don't," she replied. "Not usually, and I haven't. This has already happened. Now I suggest you take a closer look into that cell.

"Selina!" he gasped, horrified. "But-but he swore he wouldn't hurt her!"

"Have you become so fool-hearty that you believed the dark lord," Artemis said spitefully. He felt his heart clench at the sight of Selina's battered body. She looked so fragile, so helpless. He felt like the lowest slime on earth…and he wasn't that far from it.

"No," he whispered.

"Watch," Artemis commanded. In difficulty, he did. Another figure entered the room; it was Stacy. She knelt down beside the broken body of the girl.

__

"Hello," he heard Stacy say in a pleasant tone. "Fancy seeing you here_. _Are you enjoying yourself? I am. Though I had expected Tom to be my first little victim, I suppose you'll have to do because I won't have you spilling any secrets to his death eaters. The Order is mine to destroy at my will, as is Tom and his little empire. So good night little girl." And then he felt Selina die. It was like someone had stabbed and icicle into his heart and twisted it around.

"Do you see what you have caused?" Artemis asked him as Stacy disappeared. "She was the last bit of family you had and you've ruined it…Salazar." He smiled grimly.

"I don't see why you never used my name before," he said quietly, fighting back tears.

"I was waiting for the right moment," she answered. "But that's not the point. Salazar, do you see what you have started? The killing will not end with Selina; it will spread, as I've showed you before. How is it that when you saw your world end it did not move you but the death of your sister did? It doesn't make much sense; did you think she survived the total destruction? It's not possible."

"I- I suppose I had never thought of her dying," Salazar said, a stay tear breaking past his barriers. "She is, was, my twin. It just seemed like she'd always be there. I love Artemis, but I need Selina, we've been through so much together.

_ Flashback_

"Salazar," a twenty-three year old Selina said, her face red and eyes puffy from all the crying she had endured. "What are we going to do?" He turned around and embraced her.

"We've get through this," he promised his sister. "Dad would want us to keep going, he wouldn't want us to give in now, not after he worked so hard."

"But he's gone, how would he know?" She sniffled. "Who's going to lead us now? Maybe we should just give in, there's not much left to fight for."

"Don't say that," Salazar said fiercely. "I won't give in and neither can you! Promise me you'll stay by my side, Selina. I'll lead the order, as long as you promise to help, I'm only human and need companionship, especially twin-ship." Selina smiled.

"All right," she answered. " 'S long as you promise to never leave me Sal, you're all I've got left."

"We'd be not let Vickie, Cherie, and Rye here us talking like that," Salazar teased. Selina laughed a little.

"Right."

__

End Flashback

"I broke my promise," he said hollowly. "It's my fault Selina died." Artemis smirked.

"You're right, it _is_ your fault," the immortal agreed. "You had to have know something like this was going to happen. After all, Voldemort is known as the dark lord, that should say something to you."

"It should have," Salazar said in a pained voice. "But it didn't matter, not when I met him."

__

Flashback

"Ah, my little Salazar Snape," Voldemort said. Salazar was chained to the wall, his face a blank, expressionless thing. "You remind me so much of your father…he was a rather stupid man at time, spying for the light. But I will give him this, he was tricky. I didn't suspect him for years. It just goes to show you never know who will do what, I never would have guessed that one of the famed Snape's would be the spy, but ah well. No time to dwell on that now." Internally, Salazar raged at the insult to his father, but his face remained just as calm and cool as ever.

"Listen, Salazar, I have a small proposition for you." Salazar didn't like the sound of that, but he let Voldemort continue.

"Since your father betrayed me, I haven't had a spy in the Order of the Phoneix," Salazar could guess where this was leading up to.

"No."

"Ah good, I was wondering when you'd speak. Such a nice word too, I was hoping to have a reason to kill your sister," Voldemort said with a cruel delight.

"My sister?" Salazar struggled to remain calm. They'd captured Selina too? But he'd been certain she'd escaped! "You have her here?"

"Oh no," Voldemort said, still grinning evilly. "But we know where to find her and the rest of your silly Order as well."

"How?" Salazar asked swiftly.

"Tut, tut, you didn't want to work for me so why do I owe you any information?" Voldemort asked wickedly. Salazar worked hard to keep his anger in check. How could anyone stand this bastard? Perhaps death eaters wore earplugs in his presence…

"I was going to agree to leave your sister and the rest of your pathetic group alone in exchange for a little information each month, but since you'd rather see them all die, I guess I have no choice," Voldemort said with a fake sigh. The dark lord turned and began to walk away, knowing full well what Salazar was about to say.

"I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come around," Voldemort said, stopping. "But we can't have your little friends suspecting anything, so here's what you must do…

__

End Flashback

"I almost feel sorry for you," Artemis said. "But since I can't feel, I don't."

"You mean you can't feel any decent emotions," Salazar snarled. "You have no problem with spite and anger. Now take me somewhere else!"

"As you wish," Artemis said with a mock bow. Salazar looked around at the new scenery and saw himself in 4PD. In fact it was the first night everyone was staying there. He saw himself huddled up on the bed with Selina.

The door opened and Severus walked in. He sat down on the bed and took the two into his arms.

"I know this is hard," their father said to them in a soothing voice. "But it will get better, I promise."

"Really?" a ten-year old Selina asked hopefully.

"Of course," Severus answered, holding them closer. For a moment the three of them said nothing.

"Why did he kill mommy?" Salazar heard himself say and in his present state felt guilty about it. Severus stiffened for a moment.

"Because he is a bad man," was the best Severus could come up with. Salazar knew his father would explain more fully later because he remembered him doing so. But as a ten-year-old he accepted it.

"Will we ever see mom again?" Selina whispered.

"Yes, princess, we'll all see mommy again," Severus said softly. "We just have to wait a while. Now you two, try and get some sleep, I'll be across the hall if you need anything." Gently, Severus released his two children and stood up. They scurried under the covers and Severus leaned over and gave them each a goodnight kiss before walking out the door.

It was then Salazar realized what he had to do.

"Artemis, bring me to the Dark Palace and get my parents there too," he instructed. "I'm the only one who knows what has to be done to rid the world of darkness, but I can't do it alone." There was a strange glimmer in the immortal's eyes, was it hope? But Salazar had no time to ponder it.

"Fine," Artemis. "But I can only caution you to be careful. If you screw up, your time won't get another chance." Salazar nodded.

"I will be…for Selina, and for my father too." And then the world around him dissolved into the Dark Palace. Artemis stayed in that particular time for a few minutes longer, looking at the sleeping children. One would become a traitor to save his family and get so deep in it that the other one would die. Sighing she began to sing something that she had picked up visiting the year 2004 in America.

"_Na na_

Na na na na na

I miss you

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

Na na

Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand,

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

I've had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by

Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone

There you go,

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back,

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you

**__**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm in a state of shock, 112! Thank you! Anyway, about the urgency for reviews last chapter, the response was great. While I didn't get around to telling you what it was for this chapter, just know that while it comes up at the end of the story, it will mostly concern the sequel and a certain number of "things" that Harry, his unknown girlfriend, Hermione, and Severus have to find so that something happens. So, what'd you think of this chapter? It's getting close to the end! Next Chapter: We briefly meet Athena and the true villains (there's not just Voldemort!) are reveled as well as a full explanation of Stacy. Sorry, I said it would be this chapter, but then this popped up and I had to write it. Don't worry, while there was barely any Severus and no Hermione this chapter, they'll be there next chapter for sure!

Normal comments, girl for Harry and any question are excepted. ONLY THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT LEFT FOR VOTING ON A GIRL FOR HARRY, SO ANY IDEAS, PLEASE SHARE!

Small disclaimer: I don't own the Avril Lavigne song "Slipped Away" which is on her new c.d. "Under My Skin"


	18. Chapter 18

****

CHAPTER 18: _Golden Death Upon Evil_

"Artemis!" The pale immortal nodded and seemingly understood their surprise.

"I'm not that foolish mortal girl," she said in her calm tone of voice. "She is merely my namesake, though I fear I may have made an error in allowing sucha flimsy creature bare my title. But it is tool late to fix that currently, perhaps later, but then, she might turn out better the next time, who know?" Hermione stared blankly, vaguely getting it and only comprehending that this was not Artemis Potter. Severus, on the other hand, understood as much as he could, not everything she was implying had arrived yet in his time, thus causing communication difficulties. Though Severus did wonder if causing confusion was what these immortals intended.

"What are we to see tonight," Severus asked.

"Not what had been first intended, indeed, not what you will have suspected at all," Artemis replied. _Why do these immortals insist on having such a moronic quality to them that they feel the need to speak "mysteriously"_, Severus thought irritably. _Honestly!_

"Tonight you shall not only see, but feel as well," Artemis continued. "Tonight you shall exist. Tonight you will accomplish the task you were brought here for; you shall vanquish the dark." In a quieter voice she said, "Tonight shall be the last time either of you shall see an immortal or the hall until another end, but I wouldn't dwell on this. My people are far from over with yours, this was just a…test run, as you might call it." She smiled at this, an immortal's odd, emotionless smile and everything around them dissolved into a black. Then, as if someone had taken a gigantic paintbrush and painstaking begun to paint a huge landscape, a new place appeared around them. Dead trees, some even blackened to the core, surrounded them to the back endlessly and were splashed to their sides as well. Grass, dry and brown and brittle appeared all under foot as their weight began to rest on it. A lake could be seen, its waters a murky green shade, and lastly was a building, a castle full of dark. Then Severus realized around them was not so new…it was Hogwarts of the future, the Dark Palace.

Salazar watched as they appeared and he saw the shock, horror, and disgust painted on their features. He steeled himself, knowing once he showed himself all that along with disappointment, which stung the worst, would be directed at him. He gave them time to fully materialize and get another short moment to look at their surroundings completely. But time was short so he came out from the dead forest and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, knowing that to do so to Severus was as good as asking for nothing more than death and nothing less than being stunned.

She whipped around, her wand out. Severus, seeing her movement, did likewise.

"It's me," he said quietly. Hermione lowered her wand but Severus kept his raised.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, and not that shitty act you were putting on," Severus snarled. Salazar expected no less.

"You saw right through me, then," Salazar said, lowering his head in shame.

"Of course, but I didn't say anything because I'd hoped you'd turn out to have a good reason. However, you're nothing more than Voldemort's spy," Severus spat, making sure to keep his voice low. Salazar tried to ignore the shocked look on his future mother's face.

"I had a good reason for that," Salazar hissed. "He promised to keep Selina safe but he went back on his word and now I'm here to help you. He must be destroyed tonight, we don't have anymore time." Hermione looked both frightened and horrified at the same time, making Salazar feel terrible though he did his best to quell his emotions.

"How can I be sure you're sincere," Severus asked fiercely, his voice still quiet. "I know that people, spies especially, will say anything to get someone to believe them."

"Voldemort captured and tortured Selina," Salazar said tonelessly, but his eyes burned with an unquenchable anger. "And Stacy killed her." Hermione let out a little gasp.

"Will it be enough for you if I swear upon the soul of my sister that I mean to help you?" Salazar asked, his voice even.

"How can you get us in?" Severus answered and Salazar knew his father well enough to take it as a yes.

"Through the front door," Salazar answered seriously. "At night there is absolutely no security, all the death eaters are either fast asleep or away on a mission."

"Then why has no one tried to kill Voldemort before?" Severus snapped.

"You mean after the Order fell? Because there was security when the Order still had fifty people, we posed some threat. But after the disastrous attack and our numbers cut down so drastically Voldemort knew no security was necessary since he knew we weren't powerful enough to defeat him and he knew where 4PD was. He held every card. No worried you see," Salazar explained with a definite trace of bitterness.

"What about Stacy?" Hermione questioned. "Isn't she dangerous as well? I think Severus would agree with me that we'd like to know how you plan to kill Voldemort and Stacy before we rush in."

"I can't," Salazar said, thinking _because I don't want to be the one to tell you who the real bad guys are, the really bad ones. _"I can't tell you right, not right now. You might not like me, but you must trust me right now. You'll understand when the need arises."

"Very well," Severus said shortly. "I'll trust you for the time being."

"As will I," Hermione said softly. Salazar looked at them in thanks.

"Then follow me, we have to do this as quick as possible. There's no turning back now."

The castle seemed much worse up close. Inside the building seemed to pulse dark energy, almost as a heart pumps blood through the body, except instead of arteries, capillaries and veins there were hallways, many hallways.

"It won't take long to find Voldemort," Salazar said. "And even if no one's here, I think it best to talk mind to mind." _# The walls could be listening. #_

It's the apparation charms, isn't it? Severus thought, interested. _ They're what let us talk this way. How does it work?_

# Couldn't tell you. Ask Artemis when you get back. # Salazar replied, shrugging.

_ Don't you mean when _we _get back? _Hermione thought. Salazar glanced at her exasperatedly.

__

# I'm not going to get my hopes up. I don't expect to come back unless something really odd happens. # Salazar thought calmly.

_ Especially if you think that way! _Hermione protested.

__

Just forget it. Severus thought gently. _ We just have to wait and see what happens. _Hermione didn't bother to argue. A few minutes later Salazar told them to stop.

_He's in my father's office! _ Severus thought furiously.

_ Do you know the password? _Hermione thought worriedly.

__

# Of course. # Salazar thought. _#I didn't come unprepared. #_ He leaned closer to the gargoyle and whispered, "Melissa." Severus didn't pay attention to what Salazar had said, shockingly. But Hermione did. It occurred to her only now what a profound effect Melissa's sudden departure must have had on Voldemort…on her father.

The gargoyle jumped aside and for a moment Hermione saw Severus and herself walking up the staircase with McGonagall, about to receive the fateful new which seemed to almost started the entire, unbelievable something that had been and was still occurring right now. But then the moment passed on and in McGonagall's place was Salazar and where there should have been light as they trekked up the staircase was darkness. Only Severus's presence was the same, and even that was changed now, as had her (and his) feelings. Hermione prayed they both come out alive.

And suddenly the staircase ended and a scene none of them had fully expected met their eyes.

On the ground lay what Severus could only assume had been Voldemort. Now, however, it was nothing but a bloody heap of robes with remaining chunks of flesh. Sitting on the desk, her legs crossed sat Stacy Melissa. By the window stood another figure, on which appeared to be another Voldemort. And just behind the bloody heap stood Everond and the first (older) Stacy, looking expectantly at them.

"Welcome," Everond said pleasantly. "We have been wondering when you two would get here, all of your friends turned up suddenly in the middle of the night back in the present."

"We realized then that you three would be headed here," said the Stacy standing beside him. "So we headed down to Riddle Manor, captured Tom, and came back here to meet up with Melissa, who'd been doing ever so goo."

"W-what?" Severus said. "I-I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You don't?" Everond seemed somewhat surprised. 'What a shame, you usually catch on so quickly. Well then, let me clear up the situation for you. I'm the one behind all this," he waved around the room and pointed out the window to the darkness. "Well, Stace and I anyway."

"But-Voldemort?" Hermione was in shock, this was supposed to be Albus Dumbledore the greatest, kindest wizard who had ever lived, saying he was the one who had caused all the destruction and death. _But there is no real Dumbledore, is there?_ A voice said in the back of her mind. Everond smiled gently at the young witch.

"Ah, I can understand your confusion on that, but that is easy enough to explain. During my first years a professor I met an extraordinary boy named Tom Riddle who wanted help getting revenge on his muggle father. I answered his plea in return to his services. Willingly, he obliged. So I taught him the killing curse and sent him off. He returned, sickened by the experience, realizing he had never wanted to kill anyone. But by then it was too late, the deed was done and he owed me, so I used him and tailored the Voldemort glamour, personality, everything. Tom merely became an actor, playing the role," Everond explained.

"One of the first services he paid me was to kill me daughter, Stacy Melissa since Stace had had a vision in which a woman named Melissa Rivera's spirit was trapped in our daughter's body and became our faithful servant in another time." Everond gestured to the woman on the desk. Her expression of indifference didn't change.

"But-but, we'd heard-" Hermione stammered.

"That can't be right," Salazar said dismissively. "I remember when grandfather brought her to life in 4PD. Perhaps you _think_ you've done all this, but I think you're just a deranged old man."

"If that's what makes you happy," Everond allowed with an indulging smile.

"Children are so easily deceived," Stacy said with no little bite behind her words.

"My father and mother saw the same thing!" Salazar protested, gritting his teeth.

"And are we to say they are not children?" Stacy replied, her words laced with malice. "After all, is Severus not our son?"

"No," Severus said, his voice tight with emotion.

"What do you mean, no," Stacy said, her voice terrible. Everond laid a hand on her shoulder, a warning in his eyes.

"Perhaps you haven't heard yet," Everond said to Severus.

"I have, no need to worry yourself about that," Severus said coldly. "But seeing who you are, and knowing you gave my up and then years later put me through so much suffering for nothing, you are no father of mine." A haunted silence followed his statement, which seemed to have put off Everond. From by the window Voldemort finally stirred.

"He is right," Voldemort said and Severus started. To hear him speak without a cold, harsh tone was shocking. In fact, he sounded almost…sad. "You willingly gave him up then had me kill his parents, who loved him more than you ever could, since love requires a heart, and then you handed him over to me for a useless spying job which has almost taken his life on several occasion. What do he owe you now?" Melissa gave a mirthless laugh at that statement.

"What did any of us owe them" she asked, a clear bitterness in her voice. "They wouldn't even let the dead stay so…"

"What really happened to you?" Hermione asked. "If everything we know is an illusion, completely fake."

"I couldn't tell you," Melissa said dully. "The illusion are implanted in my mind, just as my allegiance and false purpose is." She fingered her neck as if it pained her and suddenly it was as if an illusion had faded away. Around Melissa's neck was thin metal collar. Hermione now understood why her mother served Everond.

"Who killed him?" Salazar said abruptly, pointing to the carcass. Everond smiled and pointed to Melissa.

"Though I'll admit she fought at first about killing any form of her precious Tom, though he was dying anyway because of a magical bug I had placed in him," Everond smirked and seemed proud of his actions. "In the end she had to give in, just as she did when she killed Selina. She wasn't too thrilled about killing her own granddaughter."

"Then why did you make her do it?" Salazar said, his anger stirring inside.

"My dear boy, because it was necessary!" Everond cried. "With her help Tom could have been free and that would have ruined everything!" Hermione's mouth went dry.

"You've been keeping my parents from me all these years," Hermione whispered.

"Well," Everond appeared to be choosing his words carefully. "Not strictly. Your father was defeated by Harry when you were still a baby and your mother had died before that. But in your fourth year your father indeed came back and then in the summer after your fifth year I brought your mother back in my daughter's body, but immediately sent her to this time so I haven't really kept your blood parents from you."

"Just the knowledge of who they are," Hermione retorted quietly, a tear rolling silent down her cheek.

"So what do you want us to do?" Severus, his tone sharp. "You didn't let us live so we could have a nice little conversation." Everond looked at him approvingly.

"Correct," he agreed. "It's simple, really. We just want your help."

"Pledge allegiance to us and you'll be spared, "Stacy directed to Hermione and Severus.

"What about me?" Salazar questioned in a polite voice. "Do I have this option?"

"No," Stacy answered bluntly. Everond sighed.

"While she has no tact, the point was gotten across," Everond said.

"It's all right," Salazar said, moving closer to Severus. Severus felt something sharp being pressed gently into his hand. He took it and could tell it was a knife. "I didn't expect anything different." He moved away from Severus. The older Snape knew what to do. He rushed forward and stabbed Everond. The old wizard looked shocked, looking down at the knife. He managed one last look at Severus before the explosion rocketed through the earth. Melissa fell off the desk and Voldemort rammed into the window. Severus and Hermione held onto each other, eyes closed, while Salazar gripped the wall for support.

Then all of a sudden the shaking and noise stopped.

Severus opened his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise. He could see the moon and star outside and Voldemort was now Tom. Melissa was back in her rightful body, but seemingly still alive.

"We're back," he finally managed to say. Hermione looked at him and then kissed him, causing them both to temporarily escape from reality. And after everything, they certainly needed to.

**__**

Wow, 118 reviews! Thank you all so, so, so much! And the story had finally hit 101 pages! Awesome (for me anyway). So, what did you think? This wasn't how I had originally planned to have the story go, but the whole idea changed so much over all the time I've been writing it, I think this is rather more interesting. Don't worry, though, there's still a chapter or two left! Next Chapter: Things are explained, how did killing Everond cause them to be sent back? Why is Melissa back in her body? And on top of it, one of the people from the future comes back…just a bit smaller though! Please review!

LAST CHAPTER TO SUBMIT AN IDEA FOR A GIRL FOR HARRY!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

****

And finally, the long awaited result to the thing I've been polling the entire story. How is Harry destined to be together with? I was shocked at how awesome the replies were. Now, however, because of popular demand…Miss LUNA LOVEGOOD. BUT due to some of the awesome suggestions about possible OCs and my bizarre desire to take J.K's characters and…fix their personalities and such, Luna will undoubtedly be a bit different than what she is in OfTP

CHAPTER 19: _It Happened Because it was Destined_

Melissa held up her hand and saw now the white as snow skin of Stacy Melissa, but rather her natural, tanner color. Hurriedly she got up off the floor and rushed to a mirror. Melissa Rivera stared back at her. She blinked. So, it had worked after all.

Tom got up and rubbed his head, moaning softly. Melissa turned to look at him. Their eyes met and held each other for a minute, promising to speak later. There was much to discuss, after all.

"What happened?" Severus asked bluntly, looking at Melissa, then Tom, then back to Melissa.

"You did it," Melissa said with a small smile. "You full-filled the prophecy and changed the outcome of the timeline."

"What prophecy? Surely you don't mean the one…" Melissa shook her head, cutting Severus off.

"No, not the prophecy that Sybil Trewlany made 19 years ago," she said softly. "The one I'm talking about was made by Emily Granger 18 years ago, just before my death." Her smile vanished beneath a mask of sorrow. Tom put a comforting hand on her. Melissa did not reject it, instead leaning into him.

"Please explain," Hermione said, looking at her parents. Melissa nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.

"The prophecy basically said that it would cancel out the one made by Trewlany first off, _(The prophecy will cancel another)._ And that only a person not in their rightful time period would be able to defeat the true dark lord, Everond (_And only one out of time has the power, To bring about the dark lord's defeat)_. That was you, Severus, you were about 31 years ahead of where you were supposed to be. The next line of the prophecy (_In the midst of a lie and deception)_ referred to both Salazar being the future Voldemort's spy in 4PD, as well as Everond's deception of the entire wizarding community, hiding under the guise of Albus Dumbledore. My golden serpent necklace that I always wore until I was killed was banished by Mathew Granger right into the year in which Salazar and Selina turned 21. Salazar found it and gave it to Artemis to 'reform' it. She melted it and created the dagger, which you killed Everond with _(With a golden serpent reformed)_. The next part is sad, it can be taken either of these two ways. One, Selina had just died, and though you hadn't known her long, you still felt a connection to her, since she was your future daughter. Two, in a sense Albus Dumbledore, not to mention Minerva McGonagall, had died to you. They were no longer those people, rather, Everond Snape and Stacy McGonagall (_And one dearest dead)_. The next line just repeats that only someone not in the correct time would be defeat the dark lord _(Only one out of time has the power)_ however, the line after it _(To save the present at hand)_ goes a bit further. Stating that this person, Severus, would be the only one who could correct the timeline and save it."

"That's all wonderful," a new, higher, smoother voice said from the shadows. "But that doesn't explain how you or I are here like we are." Stacy Melissa stepped into view. Severus gaped at his older sister. And indeed, she no longer looked like a teenager, but rather a grown woman of about his own age.

"She has a point," Melissa admitted. "The best I can come up with is that somehow we were so closely linked to Everond that when he died our lives where corrected."

"Restored," Stacy interjected.

"Restored," Melissa agreed. "Or our bodies, depending."

"Bizarre," Severus said looking out the window rather than the two women. Melissa laughed.

"That's putting it mildly," she teased. Tom's arm tightened around her. She smiled, it felt good to be held by the man she loved again.

"Um," Hermione said quietly, not wanting to break up anything important. "Shouldn't we go see what happened to the others?" Severus was shocked to find out that he had lost the will to sigh, or roll his eyes, or make a snide remark about Potter, Black, or even Weasly.

"What have you done to me?" he asked Hermione silently, smiling truly happy for the first time in quite a while.

"We should," Melissa agreed.

"Perhaps," Tom said hesitantly. "Perhaps it would be best if only Hermione and Severus went. They can more than handle themselves if something nasty is out there, and I don't think that the rest of their friends are going to be too excepting of us currently." Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes, but grumbled her agreement. Stacy said nothing but made no move to follow Hermione and Severus when they exited the office.

It didn't take too long for the couple to find everyone else, since they were all sitting outside the office, looking rather baffled.

"How'd you guys get out here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"In front of this office?" Sirius asked with a weak smile. "Or in this time? 'Cause I can only answer the former."

"Works for me," Hermione said.

"Well you see," Sirius said, a look of puzzlement coming onto his face. "We all suddenly found ourselves just outside the school. So we decided to come to see Dumbledore, thinking he might be able to tell us what happened, but when we got here we couldn't get in, so here we are. We're just sorta waiting for something to happen."

"Something's happened all right," Severus said, his words lacking all malice. "Can't say if you'll believe it though."

"Try me," Sirius challenged.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked before Severus could start.

"Well, you're the mortal Harry Potter," Athena said.

"Who are you?" he asked. Harry had not been sent back with everyone else, at least no to Hogwarts. "And where am I?"

"May I welcome you to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor," Athena said. "I'll be you guide, Athena."

"You mean like the Greek goddess of love?" Harry said skeptically. Athena looked at him, wearing something resembling a scowl.

"What is with you mortals and that question?" she said.

"Athena," a new voice said calmly.

"All right, Artemis, keep your power in check," Athena said, looking up. "I'm going." Turning back to Harry she said.

"If you want to know more about me, talk to Hermione or Severus when you get back, currently all I'm supposed to do is take you to your newest job," she reported, sounded almost bored.

"What?" Harry said. Athena pointed to a corner. In it lay a sleeping baby, one with silvery wisps of hair falling all over its head.

"No," Harry breathed. "No way."

"Yes, yes way," Athena said rather cheekily. "Now go get her." Stunned, Harry walked over and picked up the sleeping baby gently.

"You know what to call her?" Athena asked. Numbly, Harry nodded.

"Good," Athena seemed satisfied about something and Harry had the oddest feeling that it would be better for him if he didn't ask what.

"Now what?" Harry felt strange just standing there, holding the infant.

"Now you take her back to Hogwarts," Athena told him patiently as she could.

"How?" Harry asked what he thought to be a reasonable question.

"You mortals are so difficult," Athena remarked. The prison door swung open to reveal a badly light hallway.

"Go down that," Athena directed. "At the end there is a door, open it and pick up the old shoe. It will take you to Hogwarts. Oh," she added as an after thought. "I'd take out your wand." Then she was gone. Harry stood there for a moment, in a sort of stupor. Then he came to his senses and fumbled for his wand, still keeping a good hold on the baby Artemis. Cautiously he entered the hallway. A shrieking noise came from up above him. He looked up and saw bats, not deadly vampires or something like he expected. Sucking in a breath he coughed, the air stale and dusty. Taking short breaths, in out, in out, he made his down the hall, watching behind him as well as his front the whole time. The door was where Athena said it would be so Harry opened it. A horrendous creaking emitted and he was sure someone heard him. He was right, though, not strictly why he thought he was.

You see it would have been rather hard for Lucius Malfoy to miss it standing in the room behind the door.

"Potter," he sneered. "I don't know how you got here, but now that you are you aren't leaving. The dark lord may be gone somehow but those loyal to him are not. Die boy!" Harry saw an old boot in the senior Malfoy's left hand. Thinking quickly he bellowed, "Stupefy!" Knocking Lucius old cold. As the man hit the floor the boot fell out of his hand. Harry picked it up hurriedly and felt the familiar sensation of something pulling around his navel overcome him.

And then he was back at Hogwarts. Thankful he dropped the boot.

"Harry!" he heard someone call. He looked over at the castle gate and saw Hermione, Sirius, Ron, and surprisingly Severus rushing toward him. He picked himself up and moved Artemis a bit to a more comfortable position and walked over to them.

"My God," Sirius said as he saw what Harry was carrying.

"What the hell happened mate?" Ron asked, amazed. Harry turned to Hermione and asked.

"What does the name Athena mean to you?"

****

Well, my wonderful reviewers, I've enjoyed writing this story. Sadly, there is only an epilogue to look forward too. Well, that and two sequels…but no the point. So I would appreciate it beyond words if you would kindly, PLEASE review, you know, sort of as a good-job present…and maybe a congratulation on not flunking out this year. Thank you God! Not to mention surviving finals…school's finally out. happy dance Anyway, please review and the more reviews I get the sooner I will get out the epilogue and start the first sequel! Remo


	20. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was the day after graduation; they had surprisingly made it back in time after all. Of course, Severus and Hermione had a suspicion that due to the time-travel factor, there had never been any danger of missing graduation in the first place. The students had all gone home as they had every year before and would every year after. Nothing had changed for them, except everyone now knew of Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter.

At least, that's what the Ministry had been informed. Severus had said, and everyone had agreed, no one would ever believe, or want to believe, what had really happened. So he had proposed the story that everyone was willing to go with.

Hermione was now looking at the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that had just been printed every day since Fudge had gotten the news.

**_DARK LORD DEFEATED_**

**_BOY WHO LIVED SAVES WIZARDING WORLD AGAIN_**

_The Ministry was informed last night by Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron,_

_Weasly, Virginia Weasly, Padma Patil, and Draco Malfoy that earlier that day he-_

_Who-must-not-be-named drew them out of Hogwarts and trapped them in Riddle Manor._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with other professors at the school went directly_

_After them. Dumbledore drew you-know-who away from everyone, allowing the others_

_Time to free the prisoners and escape. However, as they were escaping Dumbledore was_

_Struck down. Professor Minerva McGonagall rushed forward to help her colleague but_

_Was likewise done away with. Harry Potter, so upset at this and determined to fulfill_

_A prophecy (pg. 3) that we have just be informed of, valiantly went to meet the dark lord_

_In a duel, coming out the victor. Everyone now is yet again indebted to Mr. Potter,_

_And we hope he shall accept our sincerest thanks, along with the million galleons_

_The Ministry is offered him. "It's the least we can do," Minister Fudge told in an_

_Exclusive interview. "After all, the boy has saved our world. This money_

_Is just the first step in covering out gratitude."_

"Once again Potter has the spot light," Severus commented, but there was no malice in his voice as there would have been before.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But at least this time he's being well paid for it." They were quiet for a moment, thinking of what Harry was planning on doing with the money the Ministry had granted.

Remembering his own childhood, one growing up without parents and without friends, Harry had begun to nurse a small brainchild. A place, where orphans, half-orphans, only children, and anybody who feels alone could come and find other people like him or her. It would be a community for everyone, who the rest shunned, where they could find family and true friendship. And then the brainchild began to grow. People in Azkaban lost a part of themselves, those who were innocent, or had learned something, they needed someone to help them but no one knew how. Here they would be able to get that part of themselves back that the dementors had stolen. All of the families that had been hurt in so way by Voldemort and his death eaters would be able to find comfort among others that had suffered the same. And lastly werewolves would be able to come here and find themselves welcomed, rather than feared and offered wolfsbane near every full moon. It had taken some convincing but Harry had been able to get Severus to contribute to this part, along with giving some names of other potion masters and mistresses who would be able to help.

Harry had told Hermione that he had meant to do this instead of becoming and auror, but he had been wondering how he would go about getting the money. Now he had the money and was planning to go ahead with it. Sirius and Remus were especially eager to help.

Hermione smiled. While perhaps the truth of what had happened may never be told, everyone who had been involved had gained something, a sense of hope, a sense of love, and a reason to continue living along with a small piece of knowledge otherwise no one would have been able to receive.

Severus put his arm around Hermione.

"Tell me again why you want to have a relationship with me," he requested softly, playing with a lock of her hair. In reply she kissed him.

"Because I used to want to know what love was," she answered afterward. "And know I know."

_It's the way you're nervous when you speak_

_And the way I know just what you mean_

_It's the kind of thing that's bittersweet_

_It's a funny feeling deep inside_

_So many different sides_

_But still so easy to define_

_'Cause you'll know it every time_

_And not just in your mind_

_You can feel the butterflies_

_Sending chills down your spine_

_What is love?_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love?_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between you and me_

_The number one_

_Oh that's love_

_And the things that never cross your mind_

_Now you're doing all of the time_

_'Cause with someone special it's so right_

_It's like dancing when you walk_

_And singing when you talk your happy just to be alive_

_Live in the moment don't pretend_

_Let it go and take it in_

_You don't have to understand_

_The how why and when_

_What is love?_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love?_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_

_Oh that's love_

_Take off your hat and stay for a minute_

_Love is a precious thing _

_If you let in_

_You'll never know what you'll find till you give it some time_

_What is love?_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run?_

_What is love?_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_

_Oh that's love_

Severus smiled and kissed her.

"Me too," he said. "Me too."

Athena looked at Artemis.

"Are you sure they aren't part of the resurrection?" she asked sharply.

"Well," Artemis said carefully. "In a way they are, but"

"But what?" Apollo interrupted. "Dear sister, surely you haven't lost your gift of foresight."

"If she has," Aries said coolly. "Then how do we know this is the right thing to do?"

"I haven't," Artemis said, still remaining calm. "But as I was going to say, they are indeed part of it, however, they will still be alive in the end."

"How is that possible?" Aphrodite asked, eyes slightly widened. "I thought the idea was-"

"Shh!" Hermes hissed. "Anyone could be listening."

"And who will be listening to us dear Hermes?" Athena asked almost lazily. "No one can come here but us."

"Zeus might be listening," Hermes protested. "Or Hades, or Poseidon or even Hera. Do you want this to work or not?" There was a small murmur of disgruntled agreement among the others.

"Very well," Aries said. "You have a point."

"We shall end this meeting for now," Athena continued. "But everyone be on alert, you may be contacted at any moment."

"I am not sure of the exact time we will be required to put everything in motion," Artemis said.

"Fine, then," Apollo said quietly. "Let us depart, but be careful everyone, Zeus is becoming suspicious of me."

"Then do not give him any more reason to do so," Artemis said, her calm almost wavering. "We are so close to accomplishing what we have been trying to do ever since our punishment was set in place."

"It is not right that those four did not suffer," Athena spat.

"No," Artemis agreed. "But save your anger for a more appropriate time." Athena sighed and nodded. One by one they all disappeared to their respective places in the Hall of Time, leaving Artemis alone to try and make sense of what she was sensing from earth.

**_First off I would like to thank all of you, my readers and reviewers very much. I had dreamed of the day that I received so much response for a story and was shocked to find out it had arrived. As I finish typing up this final part of _**O Future Tell of Secrets **_I find myself looking at a grand total of 124 reviews. Thank you so much!_**

**_Second off, I would like to say once more that the girl chosen for Harry is _**Luna Lovegood**_ with slight modifications due to some wonderful ideas for OCs. Thank you everyone who submitted an idea, it was VERY difficult to make the final decision._**

**_Thirdly, expect the first chapter and prologue of the next sequel _**Pieces of a Shattered People**_ in a week to a week and 1/2. I hope you'll all read it and find it as good if not better than this story._**

**_Finally, even though I have been told begging is supposed to be beneath humans, I find myself on bent knee looking up at all you reviewers who have the power of God (well, in a sense) when it comes to the number of reviews I receive with puppy dog eyes, pleading for you to see reason and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review this final chapter of my story. Because, though over all the response to this story has been wonderful, and author can never have to many reviews and I just want to know that you are all still reading this story, though it is now over (well, that and I've only received like 5 reviews total for the previous two chapters sigh , I'll get over it eventually)._**

**_Oh yeah, one last thing, please everyone, read through _**Before Time Repeats**_ and vote on which one you want me to do for a prequel!!!!!!!!! Remo_**


End file.
